Deja Vu
by Mome-wrath
Summary: Charlie is a young, rising rock star, but behind the scenes, his life is falling apart. When he has a quick encounter with the girl next door, he finds himself remembering things that couldn't have possibly happened. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie is a young, rising rock star, but behind the scenes, his life is falling apart. When he has a quick encounter with the girl next door, he finds himself remembering things that couldn't have possibly happened. The more he looks into it, trying to find out why these memories are occurring, the more he finds that the girl next door is the girl of his dreams. Literally. C/C. Warning for language, drug use, sexually content, possible violence and adult situations. You know, the good stuff.

Deja Vu

His skin felt hot, as if he were sitting to close to a fire. A feeling caused by blood rushing through his veins far to fast and in to many directions at once, causing a fierce friction beneath the surface. His eyes blinked open, feeling a strain at the edges. Something warm pulling trough them as he looked forward, seeing only his own hands in front of him, trembling above the sand. There was blood across his knuckles but he felt no pain.

All he could feel was the shaking. The shaking that traveled from the surface of his skin, from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, and deep into the pit of his stomach. He lifted his head, feeling the sand drop from his cheeks, his hair, the hood of his jacket. Seeing a heap of destruction. A long stretch of gray metal propped on top of a dust black mass, and surrounding my flames.

Screams rang out all around him. Some scared, high feminine screeches, the type you'd hear in a horror movie. Others more masculine Shouts of names. Shouts of orders. Someone trying to bring authority to the chaos. Other in pain. Blood curdling screams that made you not only hear them but feel them. He pushed himself off the sand and onto shaky lags, struggling at first to keep his balance. But somehow he found both strength and balance.

Strangers run past with cuts on skin and fear on they're face. Some stained with tears, others stained with blood. And he stood directly in the center of it. Eyes squinted as he circled himself, taking in every sound around him. He wasn't in panic or afraid. He wasn't brave or heroic. He was just there. Just standing. Shaken and confused as both heroes and cowards rushed past him. And a thing that once flew burn furiously across the ground, letting out the worst screams of all. Harsh, high pitched, mechanic and mind-numbing. A constant ringing that left your temples pounding and made the reality seem almost like a dream.

A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him on his back. His eyes open instinctively and he is face to face with a girl whom he unfortunately recognized. She had long blond hair that managed to fall in a think, almost Dred-lock type way, witch may the night before have looked fashionable, but now just looked dirty. She had the face of a girl who was once pretty, with nice soft skin and big green eyes. But now her skin was dry, far to pale, and a scar laid across one cheek. And those big green eyes were now glassy and sunken.

But she stared down at him with a playful smile, her hands perched above his shoulders, nails digging into the sheets. "Morning" He spoke, almost breathlessly. Either he was still burning on the side-effects of his dream or the wind had been knocked out of him when she so violently rolled him over.

"Morning" She replied, though it was muffled into his neck so it was a bit hard to understand. "Did you sleep good?" She questioned, talking directly into his ear. "Mh" He replied, not quite yet awake. He laid back into the pillow and closed his eyes for a moment, barely noticing the fact that a women was currently sucking the skin off his neck, and leaving quite a mark.

"Something wrong luv?" She questioned, stopping abruptly to look at him. "No, not at all" he assured, opening his eyes once again. "You sure?" She raised a pierced eye brow, testing him. "Absolutely" He confirmed with a grin, lifting his head just enough to meet hers in a small but convincing kiss.

"Good" She replied with a teasing grin as she lifted herself into a sitting position, letting the thin sheet fall from her body barring all that would ever want to be scene.

"So...you've got to get up soon. You've got practice in an hour" She reminded, running her hands down his bare chest. He rolled his eyes and gave an estranged moan in protest. "Aw, don't look so upset" She teased with a childish voice and a pout that twisted its way into a suggestive grin. "We can get a lot done in one hour"

"I don't think I can fall back to sleep" He noted, sarcastically, laying his head back on the pillow. "I'm not talking about sleeping" She confirmed, lowering herself onto him once again. She pressed her nicotine-stained lips agents his neck and slowly worked her way down.

"Well, I wish I could help you luv, but I don't really think I'm awake enough to-" at that moment he physically contradicted himself. It hadn't happened in so long, he didn't think it was possible. Well, that wasn't quite true. It happened all the time when he was alone, just not around her. His brother said it was because he was conceded, but that wasn't the case. At least, not all of it.

The case was that the women he had wasted the last year with no longer attracted him at all. He couldn't even remember how he'd managed to get off on her in the first place. Probably because she was thin, female, and there. Had he become that much of a dick? Apparently not. Because no matter how much he hated the way he could smell the smoke and bear on her breath, or the way her hair fell in little dreads, or the way she insisted on wearing heels not matter the situation, he still cared for her.

Some where in this broken, drunken, intoxicated women was a girl. One who was once very pretty, and very sweet, and probably had a lot of potential. She'd just been ruined. Beaten down by everything around her. So she sank into the sea of drugs and the longing for attention, that was easily fulfilled by the man beneath her. In reality, she was him.

Life had beaten her down and turned her into an angry, sad, druggie and a whore. Just as it had done with him. If he hated her, he would be hating himself. And that was something that he was not about to do, not concisely any ways. But in his defense, he was still better off than her.  
He didn't sleep around quite as much, and didn't approach sex with such a casual appeal, or with spiked heals for that matter. He didn't need a bump before every fuck, and he never, ever shoot up. Perhaps that's why he kept her around. She made him look good, witch at this moment, was a very hard thing to do.

"HI mum, I'd like you to meek my coked up girl friend. Note the track marks and lack of showers and that wonderful smell of smoke and bear, and the fact that she's next to ass naked in a brightly collard halter top, no bra, short cut-off skirt that was once full a pair of jeans, and heels that could be used as a murder weapon. I know, I have scares to prove it"

He smiled in amusement at the little thought. See, his mum would freak, but at least it would take the attention off of him. But alas, he'd been thinking to much and thus ruined the moment. "Uh, Charlie...?"

Her voice shook him back into reality. Sad, he hadn't even realized it. God, now he couldn't even pay attention during sex. This was not cool. "Sorry" He muttered, not really knowing how to respond in this situation. She rolled her eyes and climbed off him, and off the bed entirely. "You know, I'm getting relay tired of this, Lima" She noted disappointedly, picking up one of his shirts off the floor and pulling it on.

"Charlie. My name is Charlie" he reminded, finding a perfectly settling loop hole to take the attention off of himself. "I know what your damn name is" She snapped in reply, struggling to button up the shirt. "Well, I'd prefer you don't call me by my brother's name when were having sex. Its bad enough your screwing him behind my back-" He began, sitting up in bed so that the sheets perfectly covered the contents of his lap, as if she hadn't scene it a thousand times. Hell, a moment ago she was face to face with it. Literally.

"Well, were not really having sex, are we!...thanks to you" She shoot back in reply, a cigarette already lit in hand. Even the little puff of smoke that followed when she smoked looked angry. But as her temper, it would disappear into thin air with in a moment as if it had never appeared in the first place.

"And I'm sorry about that...believe me" He replied almost jokingly, throwing his feet over the side of the bed. "I just need too wake up or throw up or something" He explained, feeling the sudden ach of a hang over hitting him right between the eyes.

"Yeah, right. I know exactly what you need. Its on the dresser. Have fun, I'll be in the shower" she explained bitterly, before walking herself and those trashy heels off into the bath room and slamming the door behind her. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temple, trying to clear his head, resisting the urge to yell the word finally. It would be to late any ways, and it was to early to start a fight.

So now he was impatient and alone, in bed, naked, hung over, and dirty while unable to shower. She knew what he needed, and she was right. He leaned over and lifted the little baggy off of the dresser and dumped a small portion of the powder into his hand. Now he needed drugs before sex. It was getting worse. No time for that now. He had to get up, do something. Anything.

"Hey, you better not-" Eaden appeared in the door way of the bath room, surprised to see him standing right in front of her. "Hi" He grinned, starring into her eyes, though a little off focus, his hand pressed against the door frame. She smiled at him for a moment before warping her arms around his neck and pulling him in.

later...

The dream was a reality, though it had kind of lost the magic. He still had the adrenaline rush, though some time he simply blamed it on the heroine. He sat on the dusty old couch back stage with a bottle of bear in his hand and his so-called girlfriend on his lap, currently making eyes with his brother who stood at the bar as if he weren't sitting right there. Right under her in fact. He clinched the bottle in his hand and tried to ignore it.

Why he got so pissed off about it, he didn't know. After all, he didn't love the girl, not even close. at least, that's what he told himself. How could he care about a women who didn't even care about herself? He took a sip of his bear, all the while keeping an eye on his brother. Giving him the silent warning. But Liam would never catch on. He had no moral values. Probably couldn't even pronounce moral values drunk as he was.

And there she was, sipping on her little hot pink straw, looking straight at him. Begging for Liam's attention, because his wasn't enough. Not any more. He couldn't take it any more. If she wanted to ride his brothers lap at night, she could get her ass off his. He gave her a nudge, indicating that he was getting up. He managed to slip out from under her with little effort, after all she only weighed about 90 pounds.

"Hey!" She muttered in a delayed reaction as her ass hit the couch. "Where are you going?" She questioned, moving the long stringy hairs out of her face to look up at him. "I'll be back" He replied, and walked off without another word. Where he was going, he didn't know. Past the crowd and down the hall, into the bath room where it would be safe to pull out that little baggy from his shoe and take a hit. It would calm him down for a while. Take his mind off things.

"Hey kid, whatca' doing?"

The voice startled him so much that he nearly knocked the baggy off the counter. He looked up and saw that it was only Tommy, and took a heavy sigh of relief. "Wow. aren't we jumpy" Tommy noted teasingly, steeping over the odd jacket that had been left on the floor. "Care to share?"

Charlie nodded and nudged the baggy to him, leaning back agents the wall momentarily. The high had hit him hard this time. And that little scare didn't help much. The way his heart just stopped, literally stopped when Tommy walked in, it was terrifying. But the pounding in his chest told him he was no where near dying, and the lightheaded dizzy feeling that rushed over him told him that he needed to calm down.

"Woo man, sit" Tommy instructed, is voice echoing through the empty bathroom. Charlie's eyes opened in confusion. "What?"

"You've got a bit of a bloody nose thing going on. Sit down" Tommy explained, motioning to the floor as if talking to a dog. Charlie lifted his hand to the bottom of his nose, feeling something warm, wet and sticky. He pulled it away long enough to see a little stain of blood on his skin. His eyes widened in confusion.  
"  
Sit down man, before you hurt yourself" Tommy insisted. "No, its OK. I'm fine. I just inhaled to much. You scared the shit out of me" He explained, his mind already racing. "You sure? You look kind of...Over-dosey" Tommy noted, eyeing his friend in concern. Charlie rolled his eyes. "I didn't over dose...'s my first hit all day" He assured, reaching for the little bag, and missing terrible.

"You sure?" Tommy raised an eye brow skeptically "yes" He insisted, managing to get a hold of the little piece of plastic "you done?" He asked, already twisting it shut. "yeah" Tommy nodded, watching him absent absent-mindedly as he pulled off his shoe and tucked the baggy inside before sliding it back onto his foot.

He hopped down from the counter and headed towards the door. "Later, man" He called, giving a pathetic excuse of a wave before pushing himself through the door. He walked down the hall way and back through the crowd to the couch where he had left Eaden. Unfortunately, someone had taken his place. A whole group of people in fact. One, most importantly being his brother, with his arm around her shoulder in a way that made him sick.

No matter what, she was always under his arm. She fit so nicely. And now he was going to have to sit by and watch. Fuck that. He stormed into the little circle, covered by a veil of smoke and walled by about eleven coughing, drunken men.

"Come on" he instructed simply, stopping in front of Eaden. She looked up at him in confusion for a moment. "Come on, were going" He explained, reaching for her hand. "I'm not going any where" She confirmed moodily, ripping her arm away. "Yeah, kid. The party just started. Sod off" Liam slurred before covering his mouth with a bear bottle.

Charlie took in a deep breath, holding back the urge to reach across her and choke the life out of his own brother. "Fine...fine" he replied, before defensively walking away. He pushed his way through the crowd and out of the stage exit, into the cold night air. He leaned back agents the brick wall and hugged himself to keep warm. It was dark and cold, and he was outside alone. He could cry, but that would be to cliche.  
"S' the matter?"

He looked up in a bit of a daze to see Jeramy, his fellow guitar playing, standing before him. "Did you see them in there?" Charlie questioned, raising an eye brow. "Yeah. Pretty brutal" Jeramy nodded sympathetically. "No kidding" he agreed, lowering his head. "Look, man. Don't worry about them. Lets go inside, get you another bump and a drink, find some nice little revenge groupie and make a night of it" Jeramy suggested, pulling his arm around him.

"What do you say?"

"No groupies. No sex. but a bear, defiantly"

"Deal" Jeramy smiled and walked him back inside.

Four bears and three hits later, Charlie was feeling worse than ever. He sat with his arms crossed on the bar, forehead resting on them like a shaky, uncomfortable pillow. "You want another one?" Jeramy slurred, waving the little shot glass in his hand. "No..." he assured, lifting his head and pausing to lets his eye adjust from the sudden movement. "I'm gonna go home" He confirmed with a sigh, sliding off of the stool.

"Wait man. Your a little drunk. Lemme drive" Jeramy offered, reaching out to lay his hand on Charlie's shoulder, but simply fell of his stool instead. "Good night, Jeramy" Charlie smiled, and walked away, leaving his friend on the floor. He drove home with no accidents, not even close. He knew his limits. Besides, heroine never really messed with his driving skills. It usually just helped him clear his mind, not lose it. Not the like it did with Eaden and Liam. Give those two a couple hits and they go stark-raving mad. Even worse, if you don't give it to them though.

He marched up the steps to his apartment, the elevator was broken as usual. He walked down the hall with hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans until he reached the door, removing one to search the pocket of his coat for the key and to open the door. He tossed the key onto the little end table near the door and tossed his coat onto the floor. He slipped off his shoes and fell into bed, letting his body sink into the mattress.

He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep. It didn't seem to be working. He was to awake. To angry. To high. Either way, he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon. So he opened his eyes once again and threw his feet over the side of the bed, looking around the room for something to do. The room seemed different to him, somehow. It was still just as messy, but it felt cleaner. As if the nicotine stains had been striped from the walls. The sheets on his bed had been washed and the pillows fluffed. Every thing felt scrubbed and warm and comfortable.

Even the carpet beneath his feet felt softer. As if someone came in while he was out and put in a no rug. He walked over to his guitar case witch was propped up against what he assumed was a chair, hiding somewhere beneath a heap of dirty laundry. Note to self, do laundry. He pulled out his guitar and carried it out onto the small little balcony, feeling the cold night air hit him soon as he opened the door. The stone felt cool beneath his bare feet and the icy air chilled his insides. As he sat down on the edge rail, not flimsy and metallic like most apartment balconies, but thick and stone just as the floor, he could almost smell the cold.

The weather like this wasn't uncommon, and the smell was extremely familiar. It smelled like ice and snow. Like Manchester England smelled day in and day out. It smelled like home. He spent a lot of nights out on the balcony, especially since his sex life had fallen into hiatus. He stretched his legs out and crossed his heels so his bare feet lay just over the edge of the rail, and laid his guitar across his lap. He began to play Strawberry fields, his all time favorite.

He wasn't in the mood to hear one of his own songs. To many memories attached. To much connection to his brother who was probably out banging his girlfriend just as his fingers ripped against the chords. No, he needed to hear a classic. Something strong and meaningful, and just for him. Not the song in particular, but the effect it had on him. One that stayed with him since he first heard it in elementary school. One so strong that he actually had a lyric tattooed to his skin.

And for the reasonable reason of what the hell, he sang. Very soft at first, not wanting to disturb the quiet around him. Just enough for his own ears to hear. "Let me take you down cause I'm going to strawberry fields..." he could hear a break in his voice that came with singing so quietly. To close to a whisper to keep a melody. He decided to raise it just a little bit. What the hell, no one's out here any ways.

"Nothing is real..." There, that was better. Still quiet. Not loud or obnoxious, or in any way disturbing. Just enough sound to satisfy himself. Make him forget the little things and find some inspiration. "And nothing to get hung about..." Someone was listing. He glanced over, feeling a little embarrassed at first. Seeing a pretty young girl in the balcony next to his. She wasn't actually listening. Or if she was, she didn't look like it.

Her palms were placed across the rail of her balcony, evenly spaced, giving her support to lean on. She faced the city before her, eyes wondering the seen and yet remaining perfectly still. A perfect profile to his view, with long, blond, cold-curled hair. To long to hold a bounce, but still maintained a silky, heavy wave. Her face was soft, a bit to pale, but that may just have been from the moon light.

Her face was blank. Full of emotion, yet to tired to show it. She looked cold, drained, numb to the world. "Strawberry fields forever..." He finished the line without realizing that the entire time his eyes hand been fixed on her. She must have heard him, because there was a slight glitch in her demeanor. He expression softened just a bit. Some color returned to her cheeks. Her eyes shifted just slightly, before she gradually turned hear head in his direction.

He looked back down at his hands as if he hadn't even noticed her. With some luck, she would know the words. She could hear him and make some sort of connection. Small in the most, but perhaps it would be enough just to help her grab hold of some insight. Look at things through different eyes.

Right now, here's seemed to heavy. To strained. And for some unknown reason, everything protective and male in him rose up and flooded him with an overwhelming need to ease her discomfort. And though his the feeling did surprise him, he did a masterful job of not showing. He just looked down at his hand, just as cool and numb as before, and he sang.

"Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see..." He managed to see her without actually looking. Keeping his head low, letting the shadows fall just right, so that she couldn't tell that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She face him, her whole body turned in his direction. Her hands lay at her side and her eyes opened wider. As if the sight of him had some sort of meaning witch he could in no way have known. Perhaps another Beatles fan?

"Its getting harder to be someone, but it all works out...It doesn't matter much to me..." Something in her eyes seemed way to familiar. So genuinely known that he had to look up. He had to meet with them. Look directly into them. And their round, blue gaze lifted him if just for a second. But he felt it, so unreasonable real. He hadn't moved an inch but his whole body had lifted, especially his heart. It jumped up and plopped into his throat, leaving him blank and dumbfounded.

The connection broke when he heard the slightest gasp. She didn't open her mouth and she barely made a sound. But it was in her trough and in her eyes, witch grew involuntarily wide at the sight of him. Her surprise startled him, and before he could open his mouth, or close it, in order to speak, she turned. Fast as lightning she turned and grabbed the handled to the sliding glass door. With a jerk of her hand a twirl of her long blond hair she disappeared. The glass slammed behind her and sent a jolt back to his heart with aloud it to beat once again.

The feeling was all to strange, and once he got the since to move, he jumped. He hopped of the rail and onto his feet, and rushed into the privacy of his own room, where no one could witness the expression on his face. He didn't know what he was feeling or how to explain it, even to himself. It was shocking, really. A girl he had made no contact with in his entire life making such an impact on him.

And the strangest thing was, he left like he knew her. Not as if he had once known her, but that he actually knew her. Knew every hair on her head, every pore on her skin, every twitch and movement and all the reasons behind them. It was as if he'd been inside her in every meaning of the phrase. And as he laid flat on his back on the spring of his mattress that was feeling all the more none-existant, the questioned whispered trough his head.

Why did she run? Maybe she was embarrassed. Maybe she was frustrated, and wanted to be alone. Maybe she was feeling the exact same thing he was. No, that's insane. He Sat up and pulled off his shirt, struggling to drag the blankets out from under him and wrap them around his body. He slammed his head into his pillow, trying to knock the thought out of his brain.

He leaned over, turning off the light, and gripped the comforter. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on what ever popped into his head, and soon, the thought was gone. Soon he was asleep, and completely oblivious to that strange feeling. To the incident in its self. But as he fell asleep, a new thought crept into his head, and took over his imagination.

Thoughts of a jungle. Of an island and a monster. A beach and a disaster. Thoughts that made no since and seemed so real that he could taste them. Reach out and touch them. And most of all, thoughts of the girl...

he had to know more


	2. Chapter 2

General: Need a bata! Bad! As I'm sure you noticed. any offers? Please send me your e-mail address and let me know. Thank you!

Hekate-Trivia: Hey, sorry about the spelling. I'm not so great at it and I don't have spell check. I'm looking for a bata, but until then I'm just managing with what I have. I know the idea is really confusing, and I can promise you by the end of the story, it will make since. But until then, its confusing. If you have any questions about something that really doesn't make since, please let me know. I'll be glad to explain. Or at least try.

Lostlorenzo: Well, this story is as I'm sure you've noticed, a bit confusing. I'll try to answer some questions, but it'll be hard without giving to much away. Lets see...Neither Charlie, Claire or any one else from the crash has any memory of it. Nor dose the rest of the world. Almost as if it didn't happen. Claire dose remember Charlie, but only from a dream. I know, its probably not making much since now, but I can defiantly promise you it will eventually. As for the Charlie's relation ship with Eaden, it won't last long. And of course, him and Claire will get together, and will defiantly have lots of sex! So, there is some hope. This chapter should answer some more of your questions, so I'll let you get to it.

Deja Vu

An empty beach, waves crashing against the shore. The dark waters twisting and turning beneath a gray sky. Cool air and light remains of rain fall swirling across the sandy shore. Wreckage scattered around them that had cooled long ago. There was no panic, no fear amongst the mass of destruction. But instead, peace. A cool calming feeling that nearly overwhelmed her. She felt as if she was under water, floating on air. Her bare feet slipped in the sand, skin touching skin. Her damp hair half pulled back, half falling around her as she spun in circles.

A smile on her face witch no earthly being could create. Some where in the distance a familiar song played softly on a single guitar. Losing balance from the happy, dizzy feeling that swept over her, she feel back into his arms. Feeling the hold tight around her waist. Feeling the tiny little pricks of his castaway beard on her cheek. Looking up to see him staring down at her with deep, dark blue eyes that reflected so much love.

The look was so strong, so powerful, it not only hit her eyes, but the pit of her stomach. She could feel him inside her. In the warmth at the tip of her fingers, in the taste on her lips, and most strongly in her heart. A feeling so real she could actually physically feel it, knotting in the back of her throat.

It was indescribable. But something inside of her. Something primeval and powerful sent a desire to reach up and kiss him trough every inch of her body. And she did...

"Claire?"

She felt something jerk at her arm, and her eyes flew open instinctively. In a flash she was back in her room. She was sitting up in her bed, comforter twisted around her in the dim little room. Shannon, her room mate, sat on the end of the bed, looking at her as if she were crazy.

Claire was breathing heavily, and her heart was pounding. She could still feel the warmth in her cheeks, the taste on her lips, hear the light music playing softly in the background.

She blinked a few times, trying to wash the remains of the dream out of her mind. She was shaking in the best of ways. "Claire, are you all right?" Shannon questioned, watching her in concern as a smile melted its way across her face. "yeah...I...I had this dream"

"Another nightmare?" Shannon asked in concern. Recently, Claire had been experiencing a stream of very violent and terrifying nightmares. They'd been driving her crazy, and keeping her up for weeks. "No" Claire shook her head, finding it hard to talk.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was...It was amazing" She finally managed to get it out, she still felt tingly all over and she didn't know why.

"Hmmm...someone's been masturbating" Shannon concluded sarcastically. "Shannon!" Claire tossed a pillow at her scoldingly. "Well, it was a sex dream, am I right?"

"No...well, not exactly" Claire tried to explain, realizing she wasn't making much since. Apparently Shannon realized it to, for her eye brow raised so high it nearly touched her hair line. "It wasn't sex...but there was a guy" she clarified, the dreamy look returning to her face. "I knew it!" Shannon declared in triumph.

Claire simply gave her a look. "Sorry, sorry. Go on" Shannon insisted apologetically. "Well...there's not much to explain. I was on a beach, in the rain, with this guy..." She began, seeing it repeat before her eyes. "Was he hot?" Shannon interrupted once again in a girlish fashion.

"...Yeah" Claire admitted after a moment, hearing a girly little giggle escape Shannon's huge grin.

"So anyway. It was me and the guy on the beach, and there was all this wreckage junk around us, like a plain had crashed or something..." Claire continued. "And we were dancing. Well, mostly me. I was spinning, and I just felt really, really happy. I ended up losing my balance, fell into him. And it felt so real, I could almost smell him. Then I looked up, and he was starring at me, and I couldn't control my self. I just reached up and kissed him..." She finished, sinking back into her pillow.

"Lucky bitch" Shannon muttered jealously. Claire rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll leave you to get back to your sex dream" Shannon sighed playfully, hopping off Claire's bed. "Yeah, next time don't wake me up" Claire instructed jokingly, laying back down. Shannon laughed and slipped out the door, leaving Claire alone with her thoughts.

She had given Shan the gist, but had left one thing out. Something that seemed so unimportant to tell, but somehow managed to hold an effect on her. Making the feeling she got from her dream all the more strange.

If she had told Shannon, she would have just poked fun. After all, how do you tell your room mate your having romantic dreams about the guy next door whom you've only seen once? Not to mention that when she saw him, she ran. She also didn't tell Shannon that the guy in this dream was the same one who helped her in her nightmares.

Why she was dreaming about him, she didn't know. But Claire wasn't one to ignore her dreams, and sooner or later she would bump into this guy again and find out exactly what was causing them.

Later...

Charlie sat up in his bed. His head was pounding. He could hear the continuos pounding like a fist against wood. "Charlie!" The words startled him, and he looked around the room in search of who had spoken them. It took a moment occur to him that the pounding in his head was actually the pounding on his front door, where the voice had came from. "Charlie, open the fuck up!" Liam called, continuing his rave on the helpless door.

"Hold on" He grumbled in annoyance, pulling himself out of bed unwillingly and staggering his way to the door. It took him a while to unlock it, and the fact that it was moving from the beating on the other side didn't make it any easier. He pulled hit open, Liam's hand still in a fist position.

"What?" He asked in the grumpiest of tones, starring at his brother in annoyance through half-closed eyes. "I'm in love!" Liam declared with a huge grin across his face. He grab hold of his brothers and repeated himself a second time, shaking him to magnify his point. "Get off!" Charlie insisted, not in the mood to be shaken, let alone touched, let alone awake.

Liam continued smiling as he shut the door. "But you heard me right?"

"Yes..." he groaned in reply, slumping down onto the couch and burying his aching head into his hands. "Well? Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Liam insisted, stopping in front of him. "Congratulations" Charlie muttered, laying himself down and closing his eyes. "Hey, come on. This is a happy occasion." Liam persisted, giving his brother a playful slap on the shoulder as he sat down on the coffee table.

Charlie muttered something in protest that wasn't quite English, and rolled over, turning his back to him. Why not? Liam had turned his back on him a thousand times. "Come on, Charlie! This is serious. I really need to talk to someone" Liam insisted, shaking him by the shoulder once again. "Then come back later" Charlie suggested, muffled by the fact that he'd buried his face into the cushion.

"Not later. I want to talk now" Liam insisted, somehow managing to squeeze onto the couch beside his brother. "Pleeeease" He hugged him and begged in a childish manor, determined to get his way. And as usual, he did. "Fine" Charlie grumbled, rolling onto his back. Liam sat up, pleased.

"So who is she?" Charlie questioned, laying his hand on his head in an attempt to ease the pain. It didn't seem to be working. "Uh...Sharon, Shelly? no...Sara? No, that's not it...I don't know. Something with an S" Liam thought aloud for a moment, trying hard to remember. Charlie shook his head. "Don't even know her name" He noted in amusement.

"Well, I was a bit indisposed at the time. But I swear to god, Charlie. She was the most beautiful women I've ever seen!" Liam insisted, and dazed look upon his face. "And where did you see her exactly? The club? Or through a pair of binoculars while hiding in some bushes?" Charlie questioned teasingly. "Cute" Liam muttered sarcastically.

"Well, did you get her number?"

"Yep. I've got it right here" Liam assured, holding up his hand. "Well right it down before it gets smeared" Charlie suggested, feeling as if he were talking to a toddler. "Right!" Liam nodded and began knocking the layer of junk around on the coffee table in search of something to write both on and with.

Charlie forced himself to sit up and rubbed his eyes, trying his best to wake up. Liam scribbled down the number, folded the paper and shoved it into his air-tight pocket. "Where did Eaden go?" Charlie asked, running his hand back through his slept-in hair. "I dounno. But she was pissed" Liam explained in amusement. "Hm, what a surprise" He muttered sarcastically. "What'd she say?"

"Something along the lines of 'when you see Charlie, tell him he's a dick and if I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him" Liam explained with a smile.

"Oh, pleasant. Think its to early to call?"

"Yeah, she's probably still asleep. Besides, you might want to track her down this time. You know how she likes to hang up" Liam reminded jokingly, though sadly, he was being perfectly honest. "Nah. I'll just wait for her to come home" Charlie concluded with a sigh, slouching back against the couch and reaching into his pocket.

"What makes you so sure she will?" Liam asked curiously. Charlie little plastic bag out of his pocket and dangled it between pointer and thumb. "Ahh...right" Liam noted, understanding the gesture entirely. Because one thing they both knew, no matter how angry Eaden was, sooner or later she'd be back. Not because she loved him. Because she loved drugs. And that's one thing Charlie always had.

"Well good luck with that. I'm gonna go home, take a shower, and call my club goddess" Liam explained, hopping to his feet in a burst of energy. Charlie smiled as he watched him head for the door. Once he was gone, he hopped into the bath room and closed the door.

The air was much cooler inside the tiny room. Especially the tile. He had half a mind to lay down on the floor and fall back asleep, but that would be way to much of a junkie thing to do. So instead, he reached into the shower and turned the faucet, hearing the rush of water instantly crashing down from the shower-head.

He leaned back against the door for a moment, waiting for the water to heat up. From what he could tell in his reflection from the mirror over the sink, he looked like complete shit. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and sunken, with dark rings around them. His skin was pale, and he could see no color in his lips. Funny, Liam didn't say anything. He used to always tease Charlie when he looked rough. But now, he didn't even acknowledge it. Then again, maybe he looked like that all the time.

Charlie closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about himself like that, let alone look at it. The pounding in his head stopped and was replaced with the sound of cascading water witch triggered another memory. He was in a jungle. It was dark, gray, and raining like hell. He stood behind a tree, watching for something. He didn't know what exactly, But he wasn't the only one.

He could feel the slick of his hair against his forehead and the slick of the gun in his hand. Why he had it, he didn't know. She came running, well, more like waddling the best she could. Her long, soaked hair whipping around her. She was being chased. A very tall, very angry looking made followed behind, and was soon knocked to the grown. In an instant, he was surrounded. A group of men of all different creeds, and even one women appeared out of no where, each with a gun pointed directly at him.

The man remained on the ground in the mud. Trapped. Helpless. The rain continued to crash down. But all Charlie could look at was the girl. She stood near a tree, still trying to catch her breath. He could almost hear her heart pounding. Her fear sent a chill down his spine. It made him sick.

For reasons un known, uncontrolled, he held up the gun. Hearing it fire repeatedly as it shook in his hands. He watched as the wholes appeared in the mans flesh, ripping through his cloths, through his skin. Blood spraying out of them and mixing with the rain until he lied motionless on the ground.

Charlie's eyes opened once again. He looked down at his hands, watching them trembled uncontrollably. His eyes were wide in shock. He was finding it harder to breath. He was shaking all over. He felt like panicking. He didn't know why he was seeing this things. Had not a single fucking clue. But what ever it was, it was going to stop.

Panting still, he reached a trembling hand into his pocket and pulled out the bag, pouring a bit of the contents into the palm of his hand. Heroine wouldn't make it stop, but it just might help. With that, he pulled off his cloths and hopped into the shower.

Later...

She held her baby tight in her arms, looking up at the man beside her. She had this strange since of admiration for him. As if She owd him her life. He smiled back at her with such care, such warmth. A scare sat on top his forehead, just above left eye brow. It look rough, but didn't make him any less attractive. She didn't know why, but she loved this man more than life its self.

With in a flash the image was gone. She was once again at work, looking down at her hands in her lap. She blinked a few times to shake off the dream, and looked around to make sure no one had caught her sleeping. The Laundromat was empty as fas as she could see. Though She could hear Jin and Sun arguing in the back room.

Like any other Laundromat in LA, it was ran by a Korean couple. Both spoke some English, though Sun was much better at it than Jin. But when arguing, they both preferred Korean. Most like because Claire couldn't understand a word they were saying, or so they thought. She didn't know much, but once and a while she could pick up on a few dirty words. And from the number of them that had popped up in the few seconds she'd been awake, Sun was defiantly pissed.

Claire shook her head and laughed to herself, flipping the page in her diary that had been nestled in her lap. She picked up her in and touched it to the page, surprised to find that it had already been written on. At first she thought it had simply flipped backwards when she fell asleep, but as she flipped back a page, she recognized the last thing she wrote in plan view. Confused, she turned to the new page once again and squinted to read the had writhing.

I realized I really like Charlie.  
There's something about him that's  
So adorable and sweet.  
Even in a scary place like this,  
Charlie makes me feel safe

She stared at the text for a long, long time. One hundred percent confused. It was in her hand writhing, but there was no way on earth she could have written it. Could she have written it in her sleep? No, that didn't make any since. Then again, it seemed nothing was making much since to her lately.

She had had some odd dreams at the begging of her pregnancy. Maybe now with all the stress of having Aaron crying constantly, living in a little shit-whole apartment and working in a Laundromat was bringing it back.  
Yes, that's what it was. Stress. That's what she concluded as shut the book closed in her hand and shoved it into

her coat pocket as Sun walked out from the back room. She looked weighted, but wasn't about to show it. Sun waited until she got behind the counter to fake her smile. And Claire faked one right back, pretending she had heard they're argument. Pretending she hadn't written in her sleep. Pretending she wasn't loosing her ever-loving mind.

"Any one come in?" Sun asked, wiping her hands on her plain gray skirt. "Nope" Claire shook her head, her voice coming out soft and meek. She avoided eye contact. Not wanting to see what kind of pain were in the poor women's eyes today. Claire could never understand why Sun stayed with him. From what she could tell, he treated her like shit.

It was getting harder and harder to keep her mouth shut. But Claire new very well that though she considered Sun a friend, her marriage was her business. And Claire was not one to meddled. Sun sighed and sat down. "We're running out of customers" She noted after a moment, laying her head on her arms.

"I wouldn't worry. In all of L.A. I'm sure someone has close who need to be washed" Claire assured, trying her best to sound optimistic. "Lets hope" Sun replied with a smile, and slid back onto her feet.

Later...

Charlie stepped out of the bath room and was instantly pushed into the wall. His back hit so hard it made on of the posters beside him fall. He would have lost his towel if he hadn't grabbed onto. He turned, seeing Eaden face to face as she stared dead into his eyes. Hands still pressed against his chest. This wasn't Eaden sexual. This was Eadan pissed. The differences were small, but over the years he's learned to tell them apart.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She hissed, raising her one pierced eye brow as she unconcisely dug her nails into his chest. "What did I do?" He managed to choke out, holding back a yup of pain. "You left me you fucking ass whole! I had to walk to a fucking hotel. Your lucky I didn't get killed!" She exclaimed, giving him a violent shove with the end of every sentence.

"I'm sorry" was all he could think to say. The back of his head had hit the front of the wall to many times to think straight. "Your sorry? Your damn right your sorry! Damn it, Charlie! What the fuck was your problem any way?" She insisted, finally letting go of him long enough so that he could move away from the wall.

"I'm sorry, ok? I was jealous. I couldn't handle watching you hang all over Liam and-" He tried to explained, hearing her interrupt him with an obnoxious scoff. "You honestly think I would have anything to do with Liam? Please, I got more taste than that" She rolled her eyes in a moody little manor. Sounding far to much like a valley girl, only really drunk.

"You were sitting on his bloody lap!" Charlie exclaimed, letting his anger grab hold of him. "So fucking what? You have groupies hanging over you all the fucking time!" She accused in reply. "Oh, bull shit" He scoffed, but was once again interrupted.

"You think that I like watching you parade yourself on stage in front of all those girls? Maybe I should Fuck Liam. Then I can get all fucked up and leave you in a god damn club with all your drunk fucking friends, and you can walk three blocks to a bloody hotel at midnight! Then maybe you'd know how I feel!"

She raved relentlessly, her voice peaking with emotion. He could hear it coming out raw in the back of her throat. A mixture of nicotine and fighting back tears. She sounded awful, and looked ten times worse. And the brimming of tears in her eyes didn't make the situation any easier.

Her hands waved at him, trying to hit him, tiny fist beating at him with little strength to fallow. He held on to her wrist, trying to make her stop without hurting her. She wrapped her hand away and followed up with a clean smack across his face. It was firm enough to turn his head to the side and leave a sting on his skin.

He felt terrible, not matter how angry he had been before. He had no right to just leave her. Sadly enough, he didn't even think to take her home. After a few bears and a few hits all he could think about was how pissed off he was at her. Perhaps he assumed Liam would give her a ride home. God knows what she may have given him in return.

But then again, maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe he was just being jealous. He knew he had a bit of a problem with envy, especially when it came to Liam, who had the world at his feet and got every thing he desired. Why wouldn't he get Eaden, too? The more he stared at her, the worse he felt. It was a stretch of regret, fussing in the pit of his stomach. If the anger wasn't still cooling inside him he may have cried. Especially when he noticed the bruise on the side of her face.

It was monstrous. Running from the edge of her eye brow to the back of her ear. And another across her caller bone. "Jesus Christ, what happened?" He asked in concern, reaching out to better inspect it. "Don't fucking touch me" She choked out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Charlie ignored her demand and lifted his hand to her chin, turning her head so that he could look at the bruise. It was dark, heavy shades of purple near the center and lighter shades of yellow and green at the edge. Near the middle were a few shallow cuts, already starting to heal, though he could tell that the had bleed before. The one on her caller bone was even worse.

He felt a knot twist in his stomach as he looked over her, tears gently rolling down her cheeks, leaving streaks of mascara behind. He could feel his hand began to shake. God, what have I done? "Eaden, Luv, I am so sorry" He apologized, openly. Trying to urge every ounce of sorry in him to the tip of his tongue.

He slid his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted her to cry on his shoulder and forgive him. Do something to make him feel less worthless. But instead, she just shoved him away.

"I said don't touch me!" She shirked once again, her voice pitched with emotion. "This is your fault, damn it!" She hissed, looking him dead in the eye as she smacked at the bruise across her neck. The accusation hit him like a knife in the heart. "Its all your fucking fault..." Her voice trailed of into a squeaky whisper, to hoarse to talk.

She doubled over, the waves of emotion growing to strong for her to control herself. She dropped to the floor and curled her knees up to her chest. Burying her head beneath her arms as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
Charlie stood before her, not knowing what to do. He wanted so badly to comfort her.

He could barley stand watching, knowing it was indeed his fault. But he wouldn't let himself fall apart. He had to figure this out. He had to know what happened. He knelt down in front of her, careful not to lose his towel, and lifted his hand to the side of her face.

"Eaden, luv. Please look at me" He pleaded softly, running his hand through her tangled hair. She ignored him, continuing to shake before him. "Please" He begged, hearing a bit of a squeak in his own voice. the guilt was becoming to much for him to handle. Slowly, she looked up at him. Eyes surrounded by the liquid-black make up that dripped down her cheeks in light gray streaks.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned, swallowing the emotion in order to gather the information needed. She looked away, turning her head and resting it on one of her hands. He took hold of her wrist and pulled it away, not violently, just enough to grab her attention. "Please. Please tell me what happened?"

But all he got in reply was a laugh. It started out as a low chuckle, a rumbling in the pit of her throat as an amused smile snuck its way onto her face. He stared back at her in concern, hopping to god she hadn't lost her mind. "Eaden?"

"No one did this, Charlie. I fucking fell on the side walk. Its no one's fault but your own" She explained, darting her eyes to his and speaking in a low growl. Her gaze was smoldering, and it nearly burnt him alive.

"Please, Eaden. I am so sorry. I, wasn't thinking. I was being a complete fucking ass whole. Please, please, forgive me" He insisted, pulling his arms around her. He kissed her cheek, feeling a wave of emotion rush through him. Strange how you can cling so tight to someone who makes your life so miserable.

"I need a hit" She stood up, leaving him crumbled on the floor as she walked to the bath room. He could hear her lift his pants off the floor and drop them once again once she had removed the bag. He closed his eyes tight, doing every thing he could to stop the tears from falling. But despite his best effort, they came, rushing to the brim and flooding over, putting his entire body into silent convolutions as he laid half naked on the floor. Hearing nothing but a heavy inhale from the bath room, and some clinking of heels against the tile, or something tapping against the sink.

Snap. The rope jerked from his weight as he dropped, blind as to what was going one. He could feel it tighten around his neck, pulling the front instantly. It wasn't rope. To slippery, to think. Something wet, wiry and thorny warped a dozen times, keeping a thick and tight lock around his helpless neck. Slowly choking the light out of him. He could do nothing but sway. Helpless to save her. Helpless to save himself. He just dangled. Silent. Alone. Useless.

He felt the heel of a shoe nudge him hard in the side. "Get up" She insisted in a viscous tone. The toe of her heels jammed into his side once again. "Get up." She demanded, growing more annoyed. He was to confused to understand what she was saying. And even if he did there was no way he could react. "God, your pathetic, you know that? Fucking pathetic" She declared in utter discuss towering over him and looking down.

He opened his eyes just as she knelt down beside him. "You have a problem, Charlie. I don't know what it is, but it has to stop, you hear me?" She questioned, sounding more like a mother than a girl friend as she held his neck, lifting his chin so that he looked at her. He nodded, best he could with her hand in the way. Entirely at her mercy. He needed her more than ever. For now, he had seen death. And he felt it. It shook through him, emptying every ounce of strength in his veins.

"Charlie?" There was a sudden hint of concern in her voice. Her tone changed interlay. Her hand lifted to his cheek, brushing against it comfortingly as she watched him sob for reasons unknown. How could she know that he'd just witnessed his own death. There were no words to explain it, and if their were, there was no way he could get them out. He couldn't even move, let alone talk. All he could do was shake and cry like a god damn infant.

"Luv, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice once again high with emotion. Only this time it wasn't anger, it was worry. Her hand ran across his cheek in concern. Trying her best to make him snap out of it. Knowing it was no use, she curled up beside him and warped her arms around him. Comforting him. Holding him. If he thought he'd hit rock bottom before...  
this much be hell.

Well, here it is kids. Sorry if it was a little to emotional. Don't worry, there's some good old happy romance on the way. But every story needs some drama. Or at least, mine do. So I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll review. And like I've said before, It'll all make since eventually. Until then, peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Lostlorenzo: Hey. The whole not showing the chapters is weird. Maybe is potting against us? Hmm...Well, to answer your question, you'll be happy to know what in this chapter Charlie and Claire do indeed have some more contact, and more conversation. I don't know when Eaden will be out of the picture exactly. But it'll probably be in either the forth or fifth chapter. The fic as a whole is probably going to be pretty long, just so you know. So every thing is going to be taken very slow. Well, I've got to get back to writhing. Hope to hear more form you and your story soon!

Hekate-trivia: Hello, again. I think you may have actually been on the right track. It hasn't been brought up yet, but you'll find out more in this chapter about Liam that might make a little more since. I won't try to explain it now, cause it'll take to long. But it should help clear things up a little it. Sorry about the spelling still, I've been reading over things more, trying to find the errors but I'm dyslexic, so it all looks right to me. I know you mentioned being interested in being a bata, and I would gravely appreciate it. The ones I've had before just did it through e-mail. I'm not really sure how the system works, but I would really appreciate. So when you review after the chapter, please let me know!

Deja Vu

It was half past twelve when Charlie wondered out of the bed room, or at least, to the door. He stopped in the door way, resting his head on the frame as he stared across the room. Eaden was in the kitchen, dressed in nothing but one of his white T-shirts that were no bigger on him than they were on her. Her hair was pulled back into a nice, clean braid. Her make up was gone, her jewelry was gone. Her bruises had began to fade.

She looked natural. Beautiful. He hadn't thought that about her in a long time. He pushed himself off the wall and walked around the counter, warping his arms around her waist. "Morning" She turned her head slightly, a smile on her face. "Morning" He replied, kissing her shoulder. "I made you break fast. You still eat bacon, right?" She asked playfully, her voice sounding a lot softer than usual. There was something apologetic about it, and he didn't know why.

"Of course" He assured with a cheeky grin, giving her another peck on the cheek before letting her go so she could get back to the food. He leaned back against the counter, watching her in slight aw. He was begging to remember why he cared about her so much. It was a great feeling. "So, um...last night...what were you dreaming about?" She questioned curiously, giving him an acquired glance.

"Um...I don't remember. Why?" He explained, honestly unable to recall anything that happened the night before. "You were talking in you sleep. Not to mention shaking. I tried to wake you up, but it nothing worked" She explained, a hint of concern layered in her voice as she kept her attention on the pan in front of her.

"Oh...I'm sorry. It was probably just some nightmare" He assured, trying hard to remember what he had dreamt. She nodded and smiled, though it seemed forced. She was hiding something from him. "Well, uh...the food should be ready in about twenty minutes. And you've got to go to work in an hour-" She began to explain, glancing up at the clock. "So why don't you go shower, and when your done I'll have breakfast ready?" She suggested, sounding way too suspicious.

"Sounds great" He replied, leaning over to give her another kiss. He knew she was up to something, but he wasn't about to start an argument. It had been to long since he'd seen her like this to ruin over a silly suspicion. From now on, he was gonna start trusting her. He took his shower, just long enough to clean up, and hopped back out. He pulled on a pair of jeans and wondered out into the living room where dinner had been laid out for him on the table.

Eaden was leaning over the counter, reaching for a glass, showing off those long, beautiful legs that for once were not being blind sided by a pair of ridiculous heals. He flashed her a smile as he walked past and took a seat at the table. She finally managed to reach the glass and carried it over to the table, taking the seat beside him.

For a while, they both ate in silence. The whole room filled with a clean white ray, sunlight shining in through every window. "I miss this" He noted, after a while, glancing up from his plate. "Miss what?" She asked, mouth still warped around her fork. "This. Just the two of us" He explained, giving her a loving smile and reaching his hand out to hers. She smiled, and even blushed a little, nodding in agreement.

The smiled at each other a while longer before lapsing back into silence. "So, are you gonna stay home while I'm at practice?" He questioned, playing with his fork on the plate. Um, no actually, I just go my check in this morning so I thought I might go shopping." She explained, a little grin of excitement. Her only other addiction, shopping. He didn't know witch was worse.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to stop by Victoria Secrets" She added suggestively. He simply smiled in reply. "All right, well if your gonna go out then I'm gonna drop off our laundry on the way to work. Its been a while" He explained, glancing back at the pile that laid over a chair, and another that covered the floor.

Later...

Claire walked into the landromat, a tired look across her face. Aron had kept her up all night. Aparently she wasn't the only one haveing weird dreams. She walked around the counter and took her seat, glanceing over at the boquet of flowers. Aparently Jin was feeling pretty bad about what ever he had done to make Sun so angry.

Of course, neither one of them were in. She was pretty much running the place herself, witch wasn't difficult at all. Barly anyone ever came in, and if they did, there all she had to do was make sure they didn't steal a washingmachine. What she would do if anyone ever tried to steal a washing machine, she didn't know. But, she'd wait untill that day came to think about it.

She sank back into her little swivil chaire behind the counter and sat her bag on the table, pulling the little black diary out of one of the pockets along with a pin. She turned to the next clean page and pressed the heel of the pin to her lower lip, comtenplateing on what to wright. She sighed and spun her chair half way, faceing the wall and stareing ahead.

Her mind was blank. Well, actualy, it was full. But it was filled with nothing but her weird unexplaineable dreams that just kept getting worse. The one she had had last night was extrodinary.

It was the first time where Aron's crying had woken her up and she actualy felt disapointed. Not because she knew she would never get back to sleep, but because she knew she'd never get to finish the dream. Her hear began to flutter beneath her chest just thinking about it, and she felt her skin turn hot.

The last thing she wanted to write about was her own insanity. Exspecialy when it involved sextual dreams. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else. Unable to properly orginize her thoughts into anything createive, she simply mad a list of the current events.

Sun and Jin may have made up. Aron's been crying alot. Mum says might be teathing. Boone stopped by yesterday to yell at Shannon about her new boy friend. Some guy in a band she meet at a club the other night. I'm supose to go help her pick out something to wear after work for her date with him tonight...

"Excuse me?"

Her pin dropped out of her hand instantly, startled by the voice. She hadn't heard any one come in. She took in a few breaths and tried to level out her breathing before responding.

"Yes?" She answered, standing up from her chair and quickly closeing the diary. She fulbled with it in her hands for a moment and ended up dropping it, her nerves going insaine for some reason. She sighed and knelt down to pick it up, waiting for the stranger to answer. She rose back to her feet, finaly catching a glimps of the man who had spoken.

Her jaw dropped. Instantly, she felt heat pricking at her skin. Her heart rate speeding up involentarily as the images from her dreams began to flood back into her mind. He had a look of suprise on his face as well, and for a moment she wondered if he reconized her. Perhaps they had some sort of connection? No, that didn't make since. He was probly just stareing at her becuase she looked insain.

"Uh, just thought I'd let you know, one of the machines is broken" He explained, a little awkwardly, looking down at his bag of cloths and avoiding eye contact. Claire quickly snapped out of her state of shock and pulled herself together. If she was going to figure this thing out, she would need to controll herself. No matter what kind of thought were raceing through her.

"Oh...um, witch one?" She asked with a gulp, trying to hide her nerves but failing miserably. She felt her hands shakeing and quickly lowered them behind the counter where he couldn't see them. He pointed in the gerneral direction to a machine to his left, witch still remained open. "alright" She nodded, flinching at the studder in her voice. "Thanks"

"No problem" He nodded, giving a sideways smile. She then new the meaning of having butterflies in your stomach. She turned away once again and covered her mouth, makeing sure one of them didn't fly out. She closed her eyes and tried to think. What could she say to him? What could she say that wouldn't make her seem like some crazed lunitic. Luckily for her, he spoke up once again.

"Uh, sorry to bother you again but um...I think we live in the same building" He explained, his voice once again startling her. She turned to him, not knowing quite how to respond. "I know, that sounds weird. But I was on my balcony the other night and-"

"Yeah" The word flew out, cutting him off without realizing. She could tell he was uncomfortable. Nervous, just like her. Why he was so juttery, she didn't know. Might as well make things a little easier on him. "Yeah, that was me" She assured, a slight smile comeing across her face as she let out a breath of releif. It was getting a little easier to face him. She was making progress. This was good.

A bit of releif shown on his face as well, and it came through with an almsot dorky grin that just seemed so adorable she couldn't help but blush. His apareance was slightly difforent than in her dream.

He didn't have that same smoldering, captivating stare, or the strong, protective apeal she had seen in him before. The attraction was still there, no doubt about it. But it was more endearing than it was sextual. He seemed now more like the kind of guy who was more likely to make her laugh then to make her swoon. Either way she felt something. Something she couldn't begin to explain.

"Oh, good. For a minute there I thought I was sounding like a mad man" He noted basfully, an unsteady laugh escapeing from the back of his throat. "Nope. Perfectly saine" She assured with a smile. For a moment it was quiet again. She walked around to one of the shelfs, pretending to be bussy as she watched him unload his bag of cloths, one item at a time.

She saw him starting to look in her direction and turned, grabbing a binder from the shelf to make it look like she was doing something. "So um, that night...on the balcony...you looked...you looked kind of upset" He sounded generaly interested. Why he was even speaking to her was a mustery, but she would give any thing to hear him say more. She glanced up, folding the binder in her arms and looking at him for a moment. Trying to figure out how to handle the question.

"Sorry, none of my buisness" He apologized quickly, looking down in defeat though he tried hard to make it sound casual. "No, not at all. I just, I didn't quite know how to answer..." She assured, feeling strangly bad about the small little thing. She didn't want to lose the contact they had, and she defenetly didn't want him to think she was shunning him.

He looked up, intriged, waiting for her to contenuie. "My baby...my son, Aron, he was crying. He's been haveing trouble sleeping. I was just tired, needed some fresh air" She explained, feeling as if she were talking to someone she'd know for a very long time. It confused her, but in no way shocked her. She'd felt it since he first stepped into her mind.

"Oh" He nodded, thinking for a moment, "You have a son?"

"Mh,hm." She nodded awkwardly. "Funny, I've never heard him crying" He noted honestly, a hint of wonder in his voice. "Well, he only cries at night. Any other time he's a perfect angle" She explained with a little laugh. "Oh, well that makes since" He nodded, understanding. "I'm usualy not home at night...I'm in a band" He told absent mindedly, glanceing down at the t-shirt in his hand before tossing it in.

"Realy?" She questioned, raising an eye brow. "Yeah" He nodded, modestly. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "What did you say his name was?" He asked, trying to remeber. She was distracted momentarily as he pulled a rather interesting article of clothing out from his bag. A pair of small lacy pink underwear. Claire raised an eye brow questioningly, watching a little blushed smile cross his face.

"They'er my gril friend's, I swear"

The words girl friend bothered her. It was no suprise that a guy like him wouldn't be single, if he was, it would mean there was something realy wrong with him. But none the less, she hadn't exspected it, and it sent a rush of jelously through her.

"Oh" She nodded, hiding it well. "That makes more since than what I was thinking"

"What were you thinking?" He questioned playfully, the sideway's smile comeing back. "You don't want to know" She assured with a laugh. He laughed as well, and for a moment, the aqkwardness between them was gone. Thats when Sun walked in.

"Morning Claire..." She began to great, but her voice trailed off when she saw the boquet of flowers on the counter. She looked down at them for a moment, then back up at Claire. "Who are they for?" She asked, suprised, though she already knew the answer. "Well, either I have a secret adimirer who writes in Korean, or they'er for you" Claire explaine playfully.

Sun smiled and picked them up, her cheeks growing red as she read the note. Claire smiled as she watched her, and looked over to where the guy had ben, but he was gone. The machine was full and closed, and he had disapeared. She hadn't even heard him leave. Claire sighed in disapointment, shoving the bider back onto the shelf.

"I'm going to go put these in water" Sun explained, still glowing as she lifted them up and carried them into the back room. Claire smiled and shook her head, sitting back at her seat. Danmit, Claire. How could you let him get away? You didn't get any information, and you may very well never see him again...

That was silly. She lived right beside him. And, he had to come back in and get his cloths. The chances of them bumping into each other were defenetly in her favor. She sighed, and pulled out her diary and once again tried to think of something to wright.

later...

"Charlie" Liam stopped him in the hall, placeing his hands on his shoulders to grab his attention. It worked. Charlie was so surpries he nearly dropped his guitar. "You've got to do me a favor" Laim insisted, a huge, almost crazed grin on his face. "Whats that?" Charlie questioned, eyeing him in concern.

"You've got to watch Megen for me tonight" Liam insisted, contenuing to hold onto his shoulders like a mad man. "Why?" He asked in reply, even more confused. "The girl, the one I told you about! Were going on a date, tonight! Please, Charlie. I really need this" Liam begged, a pleading look on his face that told Charlie he wasn't takeing no for an answer.

"Alright" Charlie nodded, assuringly, hoping to god if he agreed the man would let go. " Thank you!" Liam exclaimed, hugging him instead. "Your welcom" Charlie replied, "now get off of me."

"Right" Liam nodded and moved away, an over-joyed grin on his face. "Did you get her name?" Charlie questioned, teasingly, raising an eye brow. "Mh, hm. The most beutifull name in the world" Liam asured. "Yeah? What's that?" Charlie asked in amusement.

"Shannon"

Later...

"Still not picking up?" Liam questioned, buttoning his shirt as he walked into the living room. "Nope" Charlie replied, paceing back and forth around the couch with a cell phone to his ear, ringing repeatedly. He sighed and hung up, folding it shut and shoving it back into his pocket.

"No worries. I'll get a hold of her...eventualy" Charlie assured optomisticly, a smile on his face. "Great. how do I look?" Liam questioned, turning to face him with an excited, but nervous grin. Charlie hadn't seen him this siked about a girl since he first meet Aron, his ex-wife.

"You missed a button" Charlie noted, takeing a seat on the counter. Liam looked down and quickly readjusted. "Ok, how about now?"

"Sexy" Charlie assure playfully. "Great" Liam grinned and granbed his coat. The door bell rang. "Thats her!" He declaired, nervously, fizing his coller in the mirror. "Where are my shoes?"

"They'er in the bath room" Charlie explained, hopping off the couch. "Why are they...never mind" Liam sighed franticly and went into the bath room to get his shoes. Charlie walked over to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open with a smile. "Hi. I'm here for Liam" The pretty blonde on the other side said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. I'm his brother" Charlie explined, stepping aside so that she could come in. "He'll be ready in a minute. Kind of annle when it comes to looks" He explained, playfully. Watching as she wondered around the room, takeing it all in.

"Wow. You look amazing" Liam's voice came from the bath room door way. "Thanks..." Shannon replied, flattered, but trying not to show it. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am" He assured with a grin, and walked with her to the door. "Have fun" Charlie called, receiveing nothing but the slam of the door in response. He slumped down onto the couch and ran his fingers through his hair before looking around. Liam's apartment was the same as always. Cloths piled every where. Dim lights. Smell of smoke. Bottles laying around every where. No place to rase a kid.

Funny, his dughter was getting dropped off for the week and he didn't even bother to clean up. Charlie shook his head and hopped back to his feet and began gathering the bottles. He carried them into the kitchen, dummped out any little bit that was left, and threw them away. He began picking up the cloths next, not really knowing what to do with them.

He decided his best bet would be to just toss them in Liam's room. It didn't really make the place any more clean, but atleast the mess would be out of sight. He felt a way escape his mouth as he tossed the first arm full onto the floor of Liams bed room. Eyes growing more and more heavy. He stopped momentarily and rubbed them, trying to make him self a little less tired. Then went back to cleaning.

A knock came at the door. Quickly, he tossed the last pile into Liam's room and kicked the door. He un locked the front door and pulled it open, feeling the tolder instantly wrap her arms around his calf. "Charlie!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the only part of him she could reach. "Hey, sweat heart" He grinned, kneeling down and lifting her up in to his arms.

"Where's Liam?" Liz questioned, looking at him in disaproval. Liz, had never liked Charlie. Exspecialy when he came to live with them. Charlie had always asumed that was why she had left. Liam had assured him other wise, but deep down, he couldn't help but feel it was atleast parcialy his fault.

"He's out. Asked me to stay here and watch her" Charlie explained, glanceing away from his neice momentarily to explain. He watched as Liz rolled her eyes in a typical manor. "Well, where is he?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "He's on a date. I'm not sure where" Charlie explained, takeing in a nervous gulp. The women was angry, and intimidateing, not to mention she held a huge grudge against him for reasons unknown.

"Well whenever he gets back, tell him to call me, alright?" She instructed, talking to him as if he were a four year old who had done something terilbly wrong. "Yeah, sure" He nodded, trying to act as if he weren't the least bit offended by her tone. With that settled, she turned and walked away without another word.

"Bitch..." He muttered, pushing the door shut. He could hear Megan giggle from beside him. "You didn't hear that" he told playfully. "hear what?" she asked in reply. "exactly" He confirmed with a smiel and let her down. A few hours past. He fixed his neice dinner and sent her off to bed, eventualy doseing off himself on the sunken old couch. Dreams once againe haunting his sleep.

He was on a beach with the girl. Face to face, sitting indian style in the sand. She was pregenet, and laughing. He was eating from an emtry jar and saying it was peanutbutter. They both seemed so over whelmingly happy. Then it changed. The beach changed into a lush green jungle, the two standing side by side. They both looked suprised, stareing back at a tall, dangerous man. The man he had shot. Protectivly, his arm moved around her. Then, it all went black.

When he woke up, he was in the kitchen, on his feet. The sink near by had flooded over. He looked around in confusion for a while, trying to remeber how he'd gotten there. After a moment, he reached over and turned off the sink and unplugged it, grabbing a paper towell to clean up the mess.

"Charlie?"

Liam stood at the edge of counter, stareing at him in confusion. Charlie turned in suprise, startled by the voice. "What happened?" Liam asked, stareing in confusion, though he was too tired to care. "I...I don't know" Charlie explained with a nervous gulp. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? Did Megen do it?" Liam asked, trying hard to figure the situation out.

"No" Charlie assured quickly, "Atleast, I don't think so." He added after a moment, unable to be completly postivie about anything. "Charlie, are you alright?" Liam asked, takeing a few steps forward as he eyed him in concern. "Yeah. Yeah, i'm fine" Charlie assued tirdly, turning his back to him to avoid the fact that he was lieing. A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A secon later, it was around his neck. He looked forward at the man before him in shock, feeling his feet dangling above the ground as he was slammed agenst a tree. "I want her back, Charlie" The man demanded. He couldn't speak. Couldn't breath. All he could feel was the singly strong hand, pressing agenst the un-healed rope-burn scars around his neck.

He blinked the image away and stared back at his brother, panting heavily. "Charlie. What is wrong?" Liam demanded firmly, looking him dead in the eye. Charlie looked down, strugling to find his breath. He closed his eyes, ready to confuess. Ready to tell his brother every single thing.  
After a moment, after finding the will to speak, he looked up, once again meeting Liams eyes. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and did just that...

:ok, well thats all for now. I know, it just keeps getting weirder! But hey, Charlie and Claire made contact, that means were getting closer! Oh, and who liked my little Shannon and Liam twist? I know I did! Please reveiw! P.S. Sorry it took so long! I thought I already posted it a couple days ago, but aparently it didn't happen...weird...


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Lorenzo: Hey, glad you liked the whole Liam and Shannon connection. I was trying to figure out some more ways for Charlie and Claire to interact, and the idea just came to me. And I actually started to like Eaden in this chapter too, witch was actually the purpose. I wanted to show why Charlie liked her so much. But like you said of course, Claire, is much, much better. Thus, they will be together. I like the idea of him going over to help Claire with Aaron, I might just have to use it. Thanks for the suggestion. Oh, and by the way, I'd love to have you as my bata! I planned on sending you this chapter soon as I got your review, but for some odd reason, my computer isn't letting me send e mails. I've been getting them, obviously, so I don't understand why. But as soon as I can make it work, you'll have the next chapter.

CCLover4ever: Yay! Favorite list! I know it sounds sad, but to me, that's an accomplishment. I though I might have trouble with this one at first, since at times it confuses even me. But I'm glad its starting to make sense.

Hekate trivia: Hey, good to hear from you again. I know a lot of people have problems with bad spelling. I've been getting a couple offers for bata from other people as well, but since you can spot the mistakes really well, I think it might be a good idea to have more that one bata. I know the story is making very little, if any sense, but I think chapter five should make things a little bit clearer. So until then, well, just try and bare with me. In order for you to do bata, normally I would send you the chapters through e-mail, so in order to do that I would need your e-mail address. There has been something strange going on with my e-mail for the last couple days, to where I can review them, but I can't send any. So I'm not sure what's going on. But as soon as it starts working I'd be glad to start sending you newer chapters.

Deja Vu

Three days later...

"Do I really have to go?" Claire questioned, trying once again to guilt her way out. "Yes," Shannon insisted, for the hundredth time, pulling up her hair as she walked past. Claire sighed, and continued brushing her hair. As tradition, whenever Shannon found a guy that could make a relationship last longer than one night, she had to drag Claire along to meet him.

This time, it was to a club. Not a nice restaurant, or even a coffee house. Just a low, grungy club to see the guy's band. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. But she was more worried about leaving Aaron alone. Obviously, he wouldn't actually be alone. Shannon's brother Boone was coming over to watch him. But Claire's dream had brought on a new since of paranoia, especially after the one she'd had last night.

"Ok, how do I look?" Shannon questioned, turning to Claire with a pose. "The word awful comes to mind" The answer came not from Claire, but from the door way. The two turned to see Boone leaning against the frame with a playful smirk on his face. "God, Claire. Couldn't you find a better baby sitter?" Shannon questioned teasingly, smiling confidently despite her brothers comment.

"No. But I wouldn't need one if you weren't forcing me to go" Claire retorted smartly, hopping up from her chair. "Would you stop complaining? This is our tradition. Have I ever missed one of your third dates?" Shannon questioned, laying one hand on her hip. "I haven't had a third date since I've known you" Claire exclaimed, in contradiction. Shannon paused for a moment. "Exactly!"

Claire replied only with a frustrated growl, and walked out into the living room. "Women" Boone sighed, shaking his head. "Good thing It'll be just me and you, right little guy? Get you away from all that estrogen" He continued, turning to little Aaron who was standing in his crib, starring back at him blankly.

"Keep bashing women like that and your gonna turn him gay" Shannon noted teasingly, giving herself one last check in the mirror before heading to the door. "OK, he's been crying a lot at night, so be prepared. The bottles are in the fridge, dippers on in the bag, my cell phone numbers on speed dial if you need anything-" Claire rambled franticly, her motherly paranoia shinning through.

"Claire" Boone interrupted, holding a hand up to further shush her. "I've done this before, OK? Me and Aaron will be fine. I promise" He assured, looking her dead in the eye. "I know" Claire sighed with a nod, not feeling much better about the situation. "Just try to have some fun, all right? You deserve it" He added with a smile.

"Yeah, right. I'll try" She muttered sarcastically, though a smile had worked its way onto her face. "All right. And keep an eye on my sister!" He called after her as the two headed out the door, receiving only a slam and the sound of giggles in reply. Once again, he turned to the one year old and sighed. "Women"

Later...  
This was how it was supposed to be. Back stage in the dressing room Charlie sat in his chair, obsessively messing with his guitar. Eaden stood behind him, looking at their reflections in the mirror before them. Telling him how sexy he looked. Charlie simply smiled modestly and continued looking down at his guitar. It had been for ever since they could sit back stage without listening to someone argue. Rather it be the two of them, him and Liam, Liam and someone else or all of the above. It seemed like things were finally getting back on track. 

"Would you stop fidgeting" She scolded playfully, reaching down to grab hold of his hands. "You need you relax" she added, kneeling down and laying her head on his shoulder. "I am relaxed. I'm just...nervous" He explained, setting his guitar aside with a shrug. "I don't see why. You've done this how many times?" She asked teasingly, sliding onto his lap.

"Eaden, you know very well that there are many things I have done a thousand times that still make me very nervous" He reminded playfully, pressing his forehead against hers and ending his sentence with a kiss. "Hey, Charlie, off your ass. Its time to go!" Liams voice called from the door way. "Sorry luv. My crowd of screaming fans awaits me" He note playfully, hopping up from the chair. She smiled and kissed him once again before letting him fallow his brother into the hall.

"wow, that was weird" Liam noted once Charlie had caught up with him. "What?" Charlie asked, turning to him in confusion. "You and Eaden. You weren't arguing or anything. I haven't seen you two like that in a while" Liam exclaimed simply. "I know, right? Its nice." Charlie nodded in agreement, a slightly happy smile coming onto his face.

"That's good. What about...what about the dreams?" Liam asked, his voice lowering to a whisper as if it were some sort of secret. "They're gone" Charlie explained in all honesty. "Haven't had one in three days"

"Good. You were really starting to worry me" Liam explained, sighing in relief. "Yeah, I know. I was worrying myself" He assured, bluntly. "Well, forget about all that, all right? We've got a show to do" Liam reminded him, optimistically, giving him a hard pat on the back. Charlie just smiled, and headed out on stage.

Later...

"Shannon, I don't think were supposed to be back here" Claire noted softly, looking around nervously at the crowd of people back stage. "I'm dating the lead singer. I think that's good enough for a back stage pass" Shannon assured, tugging her by the wrist. Shannon dragged her over to where the bouncer stood, eyeing them skeptically.

"Name?" He asked in a low monotone, little expression on his face. "Shannon" She explained proudly. "Right...go on in" e confirmed, giving an indicating nod to the door behind them. Shannon walked straight in, Claire slowly trailing behind. The hall way was narrow, dark and smelled of smoke and alcohol. She decided that if she were going to stand being back there for more then five minutes, she'd have to breath through her nose.

Shannon however, appeared fine. Waving to random people and smiling as she walked by as if she were on the red carpet. Only, if the floor back here was red it was because someone got stabbed. Finally, the made it out of the hall and into a semi-open room. The choking smell died down somewhat, making it a little easier to breath.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks" Shannon explained, not giving Claire a chance to protest. She disappeared into the crowd, leaving Claire alone to be the perfect wall flower. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the plain stone wall, watching as the various people, each with a bear bottle in one hand, and a cigarette, or what she assumed was a cigarette, walked past.

It was no more than she expected. As usual, Shannon ditched her. As Claire scanned the room, her mind began to wonder. They wondered straight back to her dreams. It was just a quick flash, almost live a vision. The two of them once again on that beautiful beach. He sat with his legs crossed, guitar across his lap, playing and humming a song that sounded in know way familiar. She knelt behind him, a smile on her face and a pair of scissors in her hands.

A warm, fuzzy, happy feeling swept over her, momentarily capturing her breath as she slowly opened her eyes. She took in a couple of breaths, trying to lower herself back down before she did anything else. When her head lifted back up her eyes caught sight of a familiar person as once, opening wide as they watched him walk past the crowd with a grin and a guitar in his hand and disappear into the hall.

Once the shock died down, and she'd blinked a couple times to make sure what she was seeing was real, and not just an extension of the dream she'd just had, she pushed herself off the wall. She made her way through the crowd, keeping her eyes on the place where he had entered. The dark little hall. She was so fixed on it that she barely noticed that Shannon stood in front of her.

"Hey, Claire" She spoke up, catching Claire's attention just in time before the poor girl ran into her. Claire's eyes travailed from her to the man beside her who she assumed was Liam. "Where were you going?" Shannon asked, giving her a little confused look. "Um...to find you" Claire explained, quickly thinking up an excuse.

"Oh. Well, I'd like you to meet Liam" Shannon explained happily, quickly changing the subject. "Hi.." Claire muttered awkward, faking a smile. "Hi" He replied in a similar manor, although, he seemed a little less uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go change. I probably smell awful" He explained, turning back to Shannon with a playful grin. She laughed, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading back to that dark little hall.  
"Isn't he great?" Shannon questioned, watching him walk away with a huge grin that faded slightly when she turned back to Claire. "What's wrong?"

Claire shrugged and sighed. "Where's that drink you were supposed to be getting?" She questioned, sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Oh right! Sorry, got a little side tracked" Shannon apologized simply. "I'll be right back" She assured, and headed off once again to go get the drinks. Claire took the opportunity in hand, and made her way to the hall. She made it past the small crowd and reached the entrance, but stopped when she spotted Liam talking to the very man she was following.

Her eyes grew wider as she watched them talk, unable to hear what either one of them were saying. Liam ended they're little conversation with a pat on the back and a hug. She could see him begging to turn his head in her direction quickly stepped aside. She leaned back against the wall, just beside the opening to the hall, hand laid over her mouth in surprise.

She let out a breath and tired to think, running her hand back through her hair. But no matter how hard she tried, no clarity would come to her aid. It was all just a jumble of facts that made no since and questions she couldn't answer. It was staring enough that she was having dreams about him. Even stranger that he ended up living next door. But now this? Being friends with Shannon's new boyfriend? She was now convinced that this was just a bunch of coincidences. This was fate. For some reason, the two of them were supposed to meet. Apparently, more than once.

"Charlie!" She heard Shannon's voice call, and lifted her head to find her friend hugging the very man she'd been hiding from. He smiled uncomfortably and stepped back after she let down her arms. Claire looked down, letting her hair fall in her face in an attempt to hide herself.  
"Charlie, this is my friend Claire" Shannon decided to introduce, turning to face her with a grin. Claire looked up surprise, her eyes instantly meeting with his. The look of shock came across both their faces instantly. "Do you two know each other?" Shannon questioned after a moment, looking back and forth between the two in suspicion.

"Um, yeah. Kind of..." He explained, seeming to have lost his breath. "He came into work...and he lives next door" Claire explained, quickly breaking the eye contact between them and turning to Shannon. "Really?" Shannon questioned, looking mildly surprised. "Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Yeah...no kidding" Claire muttered under her breath, trailing her gaze away from them both. "Well, I've got to go find Liam. You two can keep each other company" Shannon announced, placing one of the glasses into Claire's hand before heading back down the hall. Claire had wanted to say something to stop her but know words came out. So she was left once again to fend for herself.

"Let me guess, she dragged you along?" He questioned playfully, once again trying to spark up a conversation. She lifted her head once again, there eyes meeting instantly. "Yeah...its tradition" She explained with a nod, feeling the warmth rushing to the surface of her skin, especially in her cheeks. "Well, from the looks of it your not enjoying yourself much" He noted with a smile, looking her up in down.

"Fraid not" She agreed with a shrug, maintaining a faint smile. "I know the story. I think me and my brother share the same one-sided tradition" He explain with a playful grin. "Your brother?" She questioned curiously, glancing down the hall. "The man I was hugging? Yes,." He assured with a laugh, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, all right. Makes more since than what I was thinking..." She explained playfully. "You have quite the dirty mind" He teased. "I assure you, Shannon is entirely the one to blame for that" She contradicted sarcastically, playfully up holding her honor. "Well, since she's dating my brother, that comes as no surprise" He replied with a smirk, leaning back against the wall beside her and sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Oh? Seems to me like you and your brother have a few unsolved issues" She noted, playing with her straw as she glanced around the corner of the hall, catching a quick glimpse of Liam and Shannon, bastardizing the meaning of PDA

"Well, of course, like any pair of siblings we have our disputes, but for the most part...we get along" he explained with a casual shrug. But his sentence was followed with a sigh, that told Claire him and his brother weren't quite as friendly as they appeared. She was curious to figure out why, but held back the urge to comment on it.

Instead, she warped her lips around her straw and waited patiently for him to speak. But instead she heard nothing but the chattering around her, and the gentle tapping of his painted fingers against his thigh. She glanced down at his hand, watching as it kept a nervous, steady beat. He was fidgeting.

"Hey" 

Claire glanced up, assuming that he was trying to grab her attention. But instead, he faced away from her. Looking forward at the tall blonde women who stood in front of him. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you" the women exclaimed with a grin, wrapping her arms around him. Claire watched as he gave her a kiss, feeling the jealously rushing back. She forced herself to look away, trying hard to hold it back.

Her hands clinched into fist at her sides, and the sound of the women's laugh made her cringe. She couldn't control it one bit. Some where deep inside her, and angry, jealous pool had been tapped into, and know it was flooding over. It was overwhelming, far to much for her to handle. She couldn't keep herself there in front of them and stay calm. So she pushed herself off the wall and quickly moved through the group of people around her, blinded by the tears welling up in her eyes.

She somehow found the exit and pushed through the door, stalking the parking lot until she found Shannon's Car and collapsed on the hood. She laid her head back against the wind shield, biting her lip and fighting back tears. She closed her eyes, finally giving in and letting them fall. After taking in a deep breath and letting the feeling pass, or at least, lose its strength, she opened her eyes and stared up at the sky. It was to dark, to cloudy, to smokey. Nothing like Australia.

Australia had beautiful skies, both day and night. They were bright, and clear, with thousands, and thousands of stars. From her current view, all she could see was the few that neighbored the moon, and she was pretty sure some of them were planets. But she sighed, and stared up at them any way. All two of them. Watching them try to shine brighter than they're ability in attempt to light the sky just as the thousands did back in Australia. There attempt wasn't working all that well since she could barely see her feet at the end of the car, but she had to give them points for effort.

Slowly, a smile crossed her face and she sat up, quickly digging into one of the purses she borrowed from Shannon and pulling out her diary and a pin. It wasn't hard to find, since the only other thing in there was her ID. She flipped it open to the next clean page and rested it on her knee, making a few swirly-scribles to get the pin working properly before she began. Laughing in amusement as she jotted down the random little dedication.

_Heres to the little L.A. stars,  
in a place full of darkness and smoke  
they do their best to light the way _

Later... 

Charlie sat on the couch backstage, well, more like laid. He held his hand to the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut, hopping that if he focused hard enough he could defeat the head ach. But it was hopeless. Headaches always win. Suddenly, something slammed down by his head, jolting him into and open-eyed, sitting position.

He gasped, and turned breathlessly to see his brother, a had laying on the arm rest where it had been slammed down and an amused grin on his face. "Damn it, Liam" He muttered, to startled to sound as annoyed as he really was. "Sorry, man. Couldn't help it" Liam apologized with a giggle, showing absolutely no remorse.

Charlie muttered something under his breath that wasn't quite audible and laid his hand over his forehead, shielding his eyes from the lights, witch seemed unusually bright for the backstage of club. Thus, the effects of alcohol. "Where's Claire?"

He heard another, somewhat familiar voice questioned, and glanced up, noticing Shannon kneeling next to his brother. "Huh?" He asked, unable to remember her question. "Claire? Where is she?" Shannon repeated, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Uh..." He glanced around the room, trailing off for a long delay."I don't know." He confirmed after a moment, giving up at the fact that he couldn't see her any where.

"Well, he did you last see her?" She asked, sternly, speaking down to him like a toddler. Charlie considered the thought for a moment, all the while pretending not to be offended. "Um, I don't know. I talked to her for a little while, then Eaden showed up, and when I turned back around, she was gone" He explained with a shrug, finding it hard to remember his own name let alone recall events.

Shannon frowned, unsatisfied, and turned to Liam. She raised an eye brow, a hidden gesture telling him to handle the situation or else they would be conciciquiences. Women and their controlling ways. "Are you sure you haven't seen her? At all? Think" Liam insisted, with a hint of begging in his voice. Charlie sensed his desperation and made an attempt, trying hard to remember. It was more difficult than it seemed. It was like trying to remember a dream a few hours after it happened and explaining it to someone.

You could remember it perfectly fine at first, but after a while, key points faded out, leaving nothing but a bunch of little clips that made no since, and didn't connect. It was confessing as hell. Especially because this was not a dream he couldn't remember, but real events.

"I...I cant remember" he explained softly, talking more to himself then two his audience. Shannon gave a loud, annoyed sigh. "Come on, Liam. Your brothers obviously to stoned to help" She muttered smartly, rising to his feet. Charlie glanced over at Liam, hopping to hear some sort of comment in his defense. But Liam gave none. He simply stood and obediently followed the tall blonde away like a good little dog, feeling no guilt at all.

"Hey, wait-" He called after his brother, hopping up off the couch way to fast, struggling to keep his balance as a head-rush struck him dead on. Liam turned his head, continuing to walk. "Did you see Eaden?" Charlie questioned, talking as loud as his horse voice would allow. "She left!" Liam explained, able to shout freely as he pleased.

A momentary look of confusion crossed Charlie's face. "Where did she go?" He called, able to raise his voice a pitch or two. Liam simply shrugged in reply and turned on his heels before disappearing into the crowd. She let out a long, heavy sigh and blinked a few times before starting his journey to the parking light. Driving would be hard in this condition. Finding the car, would be hard in this condition. But Charlie was determined to get home.

He couldn't really remember anything. But this type of feeling coming so early in the night was usually a product of an argument. And he wasn't about to let one little bender and coming home at three in the morning mess up the nice little relationship that he'd just gotten back. He wanted it far to much, and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way. Confidently, he slammed the car door shut, pulled on his seat belt (just in case), and pulled out of the parking lot.

Later...

If jealously was what Claire had felt back at the club, this was rage. She sat out on her balcony, arms crossed over the rail, starring out at the city in front of her, trying to ignore the faint sounds that still came from inside. She had been in bed, trying to sleep, when she first became aware of them. Moaning. Quiet at first, but it got much, much louder. High, loud, female moaning that could only be caused by one activity. Claire cringed.

Her hands were shaking, keeping a frantic tap against the stone rail of her balcony. She kept it going, trying to focus on it. Anything to block out the sounds that were coming from inside. How it could be so loud, was beyond her. Perhaps it was just because she was aware of it. After all, none of the other neighbors were out on they're porch compiling to themselves. Then again, none of the other neibors were having passionate dreams about the very person who was causing those sounds. 

She opened her eyes, trying to get rid of the mental image she had just created for herself. She couldn't think about that. It was far, far to much. After a moment, she closed her eyes again, focussing on the tapping of her hands agents the stone, witch was against to hurt. But at this point, she didn't really care.

The slamming of a door startled her into a state of awareness. Her eyes flew open instinctively, waiting for the next move. The sound hadn't come from her door, she noted to herself, giving it time to register. Before she could turn on instinct, the next sound came to play. A sound that made all her rage disappear, and become replaced with utter sympathy.

She looked over in surprise. Watching with wide eyes as the shadowed figure witch she recognized so well leaned back against the brick wall, eyes squeezed shut, head bowed. With the small, barely audible sobbing sounds it wasn't hard to figure out.

She wished so badly that she could reach across the little balconies and wrap her arms around him. To hold him, comfort him. Protect him. It was so strong that her she actually felt her arms lifting at her side, but quickly fought back the urge. She couldn't comfort him. It was best to not even let him know she was there. All she could do was watch.

All right, that's all for now. Confused about the way it ended? Don't worry. All will be explained in time. Only other thing I have to say is review, please! Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

CCLover4ever: Lol. Glad to see someone so enthused about my wrighting. Got this chapter up soon as i could. Hope it was worth the wait.

Hekate-Trivia: Yes, just to clear things up, Eaden was with someone else. I wasn't sure if i made that clear enough, so i'm glad you got it. This chapter will explaine what happened a little bit better, atleast, i hope it will. Sorry about errors once again. I can't wait until my e-mail starts working again. It seems like every time I get an opertunity to have someone bata for me, something messes it up. Oh well, i'll get it all figured out soon. Untill then, I apologize for the errors, and for makeing the story so confuseing. I think now i'm makeing it more difficult to fallow on perpous. I'm a sucker for psychologicle thrillers that keep you confused out of your mind untill the very end, witch is i guess what i'm going for here. but thank you very much for bearing with me through the confushion and the bad spelling. I hope in the end it'll all be worth it.

LostLorenzo: Hey, I was wondering where you've been. But you guessed right, Eaden was with someone else. And I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that there is a good deal of Charlie and Cliare interaction in this chapter, plus a little extra twist. I had planned to take their relationship very slow in this chapter, but I've been so desperate for some Charlie and Claire action, I decided to speed things up. Also, I was gonna wait a little while to get this chapter up, but since your leaving I'll be nice and find a way to get it up. After all, thats what friends are for, right? Wow, that was cheasy...alright, well i'm gonna cut it short because I've got to read it over and make an atempt at fixing spelling before I put it up tommarow.

Deja Vu

He was walking away. Away from the happy suburban yard where the sweet little girl played in her sand box, and his brother wanted nothing but to make things right. The kind life he should have. He could hear Liam's voice calling his name, telling him to wait. But he was to angry to listen. To many times had he depended on Liam and been let down. If he was going to do this, he'd have to do it alone.

"Charlie, wait! Please, come back. Let me help you. Let me make it up to you"

Then, for some reason, he stopped. Not because he wanted to, but because something made him. He couldn't will himself to walk. His feet stuck in one position in the ridiculously green suburban grass, unable to move. He felt the sudden weight of his brothers hand being laid on his shoulder and turned, facing him in defeat, completely unaware that he hadn't stopped at his own will. Or perhaps he noticed, but just didn't care.

"Charlie, please. I want to help you" Liam plead, a warm, sincere smile across his face. Charlie lifted his head, meeting his eyes through the shade of his sunglasses. He nodded in agreement, too overwhelmed to speak. Liam seemed to understand, for he simply pulled his arm around his shoulder and lead him towards the house. As they walled, Charlie felt something grab hold of his pant leg. He looked down to see his little niece, Megan, tugging on the materiel of his jeans in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Uncle Charlie, come play with me" She insisted, hopping up and down in desperation. He flashed his brother a smile, who gave him one in return, and headed over to the little sand box.

Charlie laid on the couch, early the next morning. He hadn't slept one bit. Didn't even try. He'd been laying on that couch, starring up at the ceiling for the past two hours. His mind racing. His head still pounding to point of no relief. A product of both a hang over and being hit in the head buy a well aimed spiked heal. Typical. He caught her cheating on him in his very own bed, and she still had the nerve to turn it around and make it his fault. The part that hurt the most is that a part of him believed her.

It hadn't really come as a surprise. He'd suspected that she'd been screwing around for a while. He just hadn't expected to walk in on it in his own house. In his own bed. The thought made him cringe. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the mental image he had just created for himself. He knew one thing, the man she was with, was not his brother. It was a man he'd never seen. at least only one person in his life had betrayed him this time.

He sighed and rolled over, turning his face to the back of the couch to block the sunlight from eyes. His room would have been nice and dark what with all the black curtains made precisely to keep the sun out, but wouldn't dare go in there. He didn't want to know exactly what had happened in that bed, and he wasn't going to take any chances in finding out.

Later...

Claire paced back and forth down the hall, holding little Aaron in her arms. He wasn't screaming like usual. Just soft, miserable little fusses. A part of Claire wished that he was wailing. She wanted Shannon to be awake so she could have someone to talk to. Someone to tell that last night she saw the man of her dreams cry and it nearly killed her inside.

Claire shook the memory out of her mind and went back to comforting her baby. "Shhh, its ok, sweet heart. Don't cry" Claire cooed, brushing her hand over the little duck fluff on his head. It was so hard to encourage someone not to cry when you felt like balling on the floor yourself. But somehow, Claire managed to stay strong for the little guy.

After a while, once Aaron had finally giving up and dozed off, Claire softly knocked on Shannon's door, trying her best not to wake the baby who was still asleep in her arms. No answer. "Shannon?" She whispered, carefully knocking again. She waited a moment, still receiving no answer.  
"I'm coming in" She declared, gently turning the knob and peeking inside. The bed was empty. No Shannon to be found. Claire frowned in disappointment, and carried Aaron back to his crib, laying him down and tucking him in. She stared down at him with a smile for a few moments, happy once again to see him when he wasn't crying.

Once he was nice and comfortable, Claire slipped out into the living room and picked up the phone, punching in the numbers to Shannon's cell. It rang about twelve times before Claire finally gave in and hung up. She sighed and laid back against the couch, closing her eyes for just a moment, before hearing the sound of a baby cry once again.

three days later...

His train of thought was violently cut of by the sudden slamming against his door. He hopped up, startled, and turned in the direction of the front door where the banging still continued. He sighed, and rose to his feet. He didn't want to see any one. Not his brother, not Eaden, if god him self on the was on the other side of that door he would have slammed it right in his face. he took in another deep breath before slowly lifting his hand to knob.

"Claire?"

A look of surprise and confusion rushed across his features.

"Oh, Charlie. Thank god your home. I can't get a hold of Shannon, and her brother's on vacation. Apparently there's some emergency at work, and I really need someone to watch Aaron. Would you mind giving me Liam's number so I can get a hold of her?" Claire asked, rambling nervously. He could since her desperation as he listened to her voice, trying to gather the information as fast as she was spilling it. He hated seeing her this stressed, though he wasn't sure why.  
"Oh, well uh...if you want, I could watch him" He offered out of no where, surprised to hear the words come out of his own mouth. He had just gotten out of a two year relationship, and was still recovering from a massive hang over, and yet he offered to watch someone's baby? He'd defiantly lost his mind. But the smile that crossed her face made it all clear.

"Really?" She questioned, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. "Yeah, sure" He shrugged casually, a smile crossing his face as well. He held out his hands, and they carefully made the exchange. He shifted the little guy around until he was comfortable, and stared down into his big blue eyes that matched his mothers perfectly.

"Thank you, Charlie" She exclaimed in gratitude, giving him a small hug and placing a kiss on his cheek. The gesture surprised him, and he had to blink once or twice to be sure it really happened. She had already turned and headed down the hall, leaving him in his door way, still feeling the warmth where her lips had been, even though it only lasted a split second. A goofy smile slowly crept onto his face as he turned into the apartment and closed the door.

He looked down once again at the baby in his arms. He looked so much like his mother. "What was your name again? Aaron, right?" He questioned, talking to the five month old as if he were an adult. The baby simply giggled in reply. "you don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

More giggles, and an additional high pitched squeal. "Didn't think so" Charlie confirmed with a laugh, pacing back and forth around his apartment. He sat down on the couch, carefully adjusting the little one into his lap. He'd never held a baby before. Not even his niece. Liz had said he wasn't clean enough. He remembered the sarcasm in her voice and knew exactly what she was hinting. Even after just giving birth to a human being, Liz was ready to put him down. Never mind the fact that her own husband was high at the time of her child's birth. Of course, that was blamed on him as well.

Charlie sighed, letting the thought float away with the air that escaped his lips. "Your a lucky one, you know that? You've got a great mum. That's something not a lot of people have. Believe me, I know. " He began once again, rambling to the little baby, who hung on his every word. His big blue eyes watched him with interest as he smoke, studying every movement. Taking it all in.

It was becoming clear to Charlie quite fast why people were so obsessed with babies. But this one was special. This one, well...this one was Claire's. And for a moment, just a single split second, Aaron was his as well.

Later...

Charlie had remained in his living room, talking to Aaron mindlessly for about four hours. He'd told the poor kid his whole life story. Well, at least a sugar-coded version of it. He'd been so caught up in the little guy, he hadn't realized how much time had passed until once again a knock came at his door.

"I bet that's your mum" He noted, looking up from the bundle in his arms to head for the door. He lifted himself and Aaron off the couch and carried him to the door, fumbling to unlock it with one hand. "Hey" He greeted Claire with a grin, bouncing the baby in his arms. "Hey, sorry I took so long-" She began in a fast-passed apologetic tone, but trailed off as she began to look over the site in front of her. Slowly, a smile grew across her face.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We had a great time, right Aaron?" He questioned, pulling his head back to look at the him. Aaron looked up tiredly, then looked around, smiling when he spotted Claire in the door way. "Ma!" He muttered, in a demanding little voice, holding out his chubby little arms.

Claire laughed and lifted him into her arms, flashing Charlie a brilliant smile. He felt his cheeks go warm at the sight, and lowered his head, trying to hide it. He ran his hand through his hair, seemingly to smooth it down, but in reality it only made it more messy that before. Claire watched this endearingly, trying to place where she'd seen it before. "Well...uh, I guess I better get going" She muttered, quickly snapping herself out of the daze she'd fallen into. She began to turn, but stopped when she heard his voice.

"Um, why don't you come in for a little while, since no one's home. I could keep you company...if you like" He offered nervously, trying to keep a smile in order to hide it. Claire considered this for a moment. "Um...sure. I guess that would be all right" She agreed, letting her emotions get the best of her. It seemed whenever she was around Charlie, the impact of her emotions was ten times stronger, and no matter how she tried to stay rational, they always won control.

She stepped over the barrier between the hall way and his home and wondered inside, looking around curiously just as her son had done hours ago. She turned at the sound of the door slamming, slightly startled by the noise. "Sorry" Charlie muttered apologetically, jumping at the sudden boom himself. "Its all right" Claire assured with a laugh, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation, even if they were on the verge of an awkward silence.

"You have a nice place" She noted, for once taking up the opportunity to start the conversation. It wasn't because of confidence, but determination. She had felt something the few nights ago, when she'd witnessed him cry. The image had stuck with her ever since then. It was there every time she closed her eyes. And every time, she could barley stop her own tears from falling. A feeling that powerful had to have a damn good reason. And Claire was determined to find out exactly what that reason was.

Charlie gave a little neutral shrug, showing he didn't quite agree. "Do you live alone?" That question, how ever, caught his attention a little harder. At first, his eyes widened, surprised at the words. Then slowly, he lowered his head. Claire felt an instant pinch of regret in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah" He confirmed, his voice a lot softer than before. "I do now..." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The type that only comes when something is so painful, the only way to hide it is by laughing it off. She knew the feeling all too well. But seeing it in him, knowing what it meant, made the questions all the more harder to ask.

"Now?" She questioned, raising a curious eye brow. "Um...yeah. I...me and my girl friend... we, we kind of...split...I guess" He mumbled quietly, trying to explain the situation. She felt bad for bringing it up. For being so selfish in her own curiosity to make him relieve what ever it was that was hurting him so much.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized, her voice lowering as well. The look in his eyes gave her chills. It wasn't anger, or sadness, or even regret. He just seemed...empty. "Don't be. It wasn't something anyone could stop. That's the way fate works, you know?" He shrugged casually, the look fading slightly. Apparently, he had a much stronger control over his emotions then Claire had over hers.

Then again, he was male, and control normally came with the territory. Though Charlie didn't at all seem like the controlling type. In fact, Charlie seemed like the perfect type. Why any girl would ever break up with him was far beyond her. At that point, Claire once again felt the nagging prick of curiosity in the back of her mind.

"I'm still sorry. I mean, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it-" She spoke out loud, talking to herself more than she was to him. For a while, the inevitably lapsed into silence. Aaron's fussing breaking the wall, and making it a little more bearable. "Oh no.." Claire muttered, looking as if she'd seen it coming. A look of concern crossed Charlie's face.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. He fusses all the time. He's probably just hungry" She assured, watching as his features loosened slightly. "Meaning I should probably go get him some food-" she added, heading towards the door. He nodded, understandingly, though he looked a little disappointed. Claire had already stepped into the hall way before she stopped, and turned to face him.

"Well...are you coming?"

Charlie looked surprised, and even more confused. "You said you'd keep me company, right?" She questioned, teasingly. "Yeah. Of course" he nodded, finally catching on. "Good" She confirmed with a smile, and headed to her door.

Later...

Charlie and Claire both sat on the floor across from one another. Aaron covered the space between them, rolling around on his back and talking in what was mostly gibberish. Occasionally, he'd hear one of them mention a word he knew and then repeat it, but for the most part, he was just gabbering for his own amusement.

Charlie couldn't believe how strange he felt. How drawn he was to her. Even in his dreams, the feeling was there. And he could have sworn the earth moved when he first set eyes on her. But seeing her like this, was a feeling he couldn't explain.

The two were distracted immediately by the sound of the door being unlocked from the other side. Soon after turning their attention in the direction of the door, it swung open, and Shannon marched her way inside, stopping dead in her tracks after a few feet and starring at the group on the floor in surprise.

"Hi..." She managed to choke out after a moment, and overly friendly smile drifting onto her face. "Hey" Claire replied, mocking the expression "where have you been...for the last three days?" She asked, keeping up the sarcastic smile as she rose to her feet. "Oh, just...hanging out with Liam" Shannon explained with an innocent shrug, plopping down on the couch.

"Right" Claire nodded skeptically, shooting her friend a teasing glance. "Well, um. I guess I should probably be getting home" Charlie spoke up, the nerves once again making their comeback. "Oh...all right" Claire nodded, trying to hide her disappointment. "Thanks again" She added, blushing once again as she walked him to the door.

"Any time" He assured, flashing her a smile before letting himself out. Claire closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, closing her eyes and waiting for the fuzzy, tingling feeling to fade. The sound of Shannon's voice helped the process along a bit.

"So...why was he hear?" She questioned, a hint of disapproval in her voice. "I had to go to work, but no one was here to watch Aaron, so.." Claire explained, trying to sound casual about the situation. "You let him watch Aaron?" Shannon questioned, butting in. Claire looked up in surprise at the sternness in Shannon's voice. "Yeah...why?" Claire asked innocently, having no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Claire...Think about this for a sec. He's a young, British guy, in a band, in L.A." Shannon tried to explain, but had no such luck. Claire simply stared back at her blankly. Clueless. Shannon sighed. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to be blunt. He's a junkie."

_The jungle, just the two of them. Alone. She was doubled over, screaming in pain. Her hands holding the mound of her stomach. Charlie stood beside her in an utter state of panic, trying his best to comfort her. She lowered herself to the ground, ignoring his frantic rambling. "Charlie, go get help" She suggested, knowing very well she could not give birth to this child out here in the jungle with only Charlie to assist.  
_

_"No, its all right. If I can kick drugs I can deliver a baby-" _

Claire opened her eyes, shocked and breathless. "Claire? Are you all right?" Shannon questioned, starring in concern. Slowly, Claire managed to catch her breath, and lifted her head, looking at Shannon in disbelief. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that the man who starred up such powerful emotions in her with such ease was no more then a junkie.

"Claire?" Shannon repeated, taking a few steps for her. Finally, Claire managed to snap out of it. "I'm fine" She assured quickly, lying through her teeth. She wasn't fine. She was no where near fine, and Shannon could tell. "Claire, your shaking, whets wrong?" She demanded, taking a few more steps forward. She laid her hand on Claire's shoulder.

_"I used to have a stomach...once" Claire noted sarcastically, starring over at the attractive young blonde who was tanning a few feet away. She wore a little red bikini, her skin already well tanned. Perfect model figure, especially compared to her own swollen belly. She lifted her head, giving her attention. _

_"Is that your boyfriend?" Claire questioned, squinting from the sun. She was indicating to a handsome young brunette who had just walked away. An amused, but slightly disgusted look crossed the pretty young blondes face. "My brother" She corrected, shifting onto her back. _

This time the vision sent a sharp pain through Claire's head. She fell back against the door, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. But she didn't take her eyes of Shannon. "What the-" She began, a look of utter bewilderment on her face.

"You were there" Claire interrupted, her words coming out way to fast for Shannon to fallow. "Claire...I don't know what your talking about" Shannon explained, eyeing her friend in concern. "No, you were there. You were on the island with us" Claire insisted, knowing she sounded completely insane.

"What island?" Shannon asked in bewilderment. "There was a plain that crashed. I was on it, Charlie was on it, you and Boone, we were all on it Shannon-"

"You've lost your mind" Shannon confirmed, taking a few steps back. "I'm not crazy, Shannon. It happened. I remember it-" the pain in her head was to much to bare. It sounded like a thousand little voices both whispering and shouting at the same time, accompanied by the unbearable electronic buzzing all around her. She lost control of her legs, and tumbled forward, nearly taking Shannon down with her.

"Oh my god, Claire-" She gasped, rolling her over by her shoulder. He eyes grew wide in surprise as she shook her friend, trying hard to wake her. She felt a rush of panic flood over her and quickly tried to figure out a way to handle the situation.

She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the phone, quickly dialing 911. She could hear Aaron's cries from the floor as she held the phone, and went over to pick him up. She held him with one arm and waited for someone to answer. "Shhh, its all right" She comforted, rocking him up and down. It was no use.

"Nine one one, do you have an emergency?" A women's voice finally picked up. "Yes," Shannon answered desperately, keeping her eyes on Claire's motionless body all the while. It didn't make any since. Claire was perfectly healthy.

"All right, ma'am. What's the address?" The women questioned, remaining completely calm.

Even if she was acting strange, what would make her black out for no apparent reason? then a thought came to her. Shannon gave the women the address and all the additional information, then hung up the phone and walked out into the hall, slamming on violently on the door right beside theirs.

To be continued...

Sorry, couldn't help it. Chapter was getting long, and I wanted to get it posted. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

LostLorenzo: Hey, glad you got to the chapter! Its gonna be weird not haveing you reveiw for two weeks. But atleast you'll have one or two chapters to read when you get back! About Charlie's dream in the begining, it's a little hard to explaine, but I can say that it took place before the crash. Its based on what happened in Charlie's flash back in "the moth", only, aultered, so theres a little clue. I doubt it makes much since, but like i've been seeing repeatedly about this story, it eventualy will. But hey, even though Claire was last written unconchous, Eaden is out of the picture, witch means there will be alot more interaction between Charlie and Claire. And I'm pretty sure this chapter will be a big turnning point. So, I should probly stop answering reveiws and get to wrighting it. Well, hope you have fun on your trip, and I'll try to keep up the good wrighting with out your inspiring reveiws, but make sure you do one for each chapter thats up when you get back! Well, TTFN!

CClover4ever: Lol. Your reveiws always put a smile on my face. But you guessed it! Shannon is in fact, blameing Charlie. And of course, she assumes it has something to do with drugs. Aren't I evil? But, you and I both know he would never do something like that. So it will all work out...eventualy. And yes, Claire will be ok. Because I love Claire far to much to kill her off...then what would I write about? P.S. Don't die! I need as many readers as I can get! But you can chase Shannon with a bat if you like. That would be amuseing.

Hekate-Trivia: Hey, sorry about the cliff hanger. I just couldn't help it. They make every so much more interesting. I know, its only getting worse in the "i'm confused" department. But part of what makes lost go great is all its mysteries. Oh, and I got my e-mail to work again! So when ever you'd like to send me your e-mail adress, I'd be happy to start sending you the chapters so you can fix them!

Deja Vu

"What did you do!"  
The words struck him hard, though he had no clue where they came from. Shannon stood in front of him in utter chaos. Her hands were shaking in little white fist. Her eyes were red and watery. Before he could open his mouth to speak, the accusation struck again. "What the hell did you do!" She demanded forcefully, her voice a raw shriek that shook the silent hall to life.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He couldn't make since of what was going on around him. A girl he barely knew stood before him in hysterics, demanding answers he didn't have. The murmuring of people as they began to crowd the hall to investigate. And what shook him the most, were the small muffled cries of a baby coming from the apartment next door.

He leaned forward, trying to see through the door witch Shannon had carelessly left open, in hopes of finding some clue as to what was going on. But his face was turned back in her direction with a hard slap of a shaking palm. "Look at me, damn it!" She insisted, her entire body trembling with anger. He blinked a few times to recover and tried to ignore the sting.

"Shannon, what happened?" He questioned, finally finding the will to speak. She didn't answer him. She was to choked up, to hysteric to speak. She backed herself against the wall and buried her face in her hands, trying to gain some control. It didn't seem to be working. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He stepped into the hall and moved towards the open door but before he could get close, Shannon blocked his way.

"What's going on?" A stern male voice caught both their attention, and they turned to see a man in police uniform standing behind them. Charlie took up the opportunity of having Shannon distracted to make a move for the door. He wasn't worried about her or the cops or the nosey neighbors in the hall. All he wanted to know was that Claire was ok. But when he got to the door, his heart stopped in his chest.

He barely got a good look before one of the officers pushed him out of the way, but what he saw was enough to make him pass out. Claire was unconscious, as far as he could tell. The thought of it being anything worse was to much to bare. He watched as the men gathered in, trying hard to see over their heads and figure out what exactly was going on. He could still hear Aaron crying, but he was no where to be seen.

He wanted to help, not stand by and watch. He wasn't hysteric like Shannon. He wasn't panicking, at least, not yet. The fear didn't really settle in until he sinced someone standing behind him, and turned to face him. "Sir, your going to have to come with me" The man explained in a cold monotone. "What? Why?" he questioned in confusion, glancing from the man to Shannon, who simply leered back at him blankly.

"Just, fallow me" The man insisted, placing a hand on his forearm to show he wasn't kidding. "Wait, is she going to be ok?" Charlie demanded, looking over his shoulder through the door way. He didn't want to leave. Not without knowing that Claire was all right. The worry made him sick. But there was nothing he could do to fight it. He was being lead down the hall rather forcefully by a police officer who in any other circumstance would have scared the shit out of him. But he was too worried about Claire to think of anything else.

The drive to the police station was a complete blur. All he could do was think of Claire. He kept replaying what he had seen over in over in his head. But no matter how many times he went over it, it still didn't make any since. All he could do was stare out the window and try to keep himself calm, jumping every time he heard a siren pass by.

He was lead inside the station after a good half an hour of driving in silence, and was lead to a small holding cell. All the while, no one spoke to him. He walked inside willingly and collapsed onto the pathetic little excuse for a bed. Once locked in and alone, he buried his head in his hands. He wasn't scared for himself. For being in jail, for god knows why. All he wanted was for Claire to be all right.

Later...

Claire's eyes fluttered open slowly. Where ever she was, it was bright. To bright. She rolled her head to the side and closed her eyes half way in an attempt to block it out. Slowly, she came to terms with where she was. A hospital. From what she could tell, she wasn't hurt. She blinked a few times tiredly, trying to remember what happened.

"Claire?" She heard a soft, shaky voice speak up from the other side. She rolled her head in that direction, meeting eyes with Shannon, who's hand laid over hers. "What happened?" Claire questioned softly, finding it a little hard to speak. "I don't know" Shannon explained honestly, a hint of a laugh escaping her lips. Claire smiled. Only Shannon could laugh in a situation like this.

Suddenly, to both her and Shannon's surprise, she sat up. The room seemed to be buzzing. That agonizingly loud ringing that comes from a TV or a refrigerator only when every thing else is silent. It was so loud Claire felt like her ears were about to burst. She cover them with both hands, hearing Shannon's muffled voice as she tried to comfort her.

Every thing was going blurry. It was as if the room in front of her was a TV screen, one that was very out of focus. Continuing to shake and flash and buzz. Claire closed her eyes, trying to make the strange image go away. She shut them tight, until she could see nothing but black in the back of her eyelids, and counted silently in her head. _One, two, three, four...  
_

_She woke up in the middle of the jungle. It was dark. Hard to see. She could hear laughter in the distance and recognized it immediately. She sat up and looked around. Aaron was not in sight. She heard the laugh once again, though this time it sounded more like crying. She rose to her feet, and slowly began to walk in the direction the sound was coming from.  
_

_As she walked through the blue-lit night, she could hear the small, distant sounds being made by her child. Laughing, or crying. Scurrying, as if he was running from something. And music. A dreamy, gentle sound that resembled wind chimes clouding off in the distance.  
_

_She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the table. There in the middle of the jungle was a round, wooden table. Beside it sat a lamp, witch purpled light despite the fact that there was really no source of electricity. Sitting at the table was a slightly old, bald man. He was playing with a deck of cards, keeping his head low so that his face was shadowed.  
_

_"He was your responsibility, but you gave him away. Everyone pays the price now"  
He lifts his head, reveling his eyes. One is light. One is dark. She turns and runs through the jungle until she stumbles upon the crib. It too sits in the middle of the jungle. As she moves closer, she sees the mobile above it. Small plain with a logo that reads "Oceanic" on the side, all spinning in slow circles.  
_

_She reaches down to pick up the crying baby, but the crib is empty. Holding nothing but a pile of white blankets. She peals back fold after fold, searching for something deep inside the crib until she comes upon a pool of blood-_

She heard a harsh, high pitched scream, and couldn't tell if it came from her or someone else. What ever it was, it shook her pretty well. Bringing the images crashing back into the white light of the hospital. Claire opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Shannon knelt in front of her, starring back at her in concern. They were no longer alone in the room. Doctors had gathered in. She continued to blink, her eyes slowly adjusting to the world around her.

Shannon stared at her in concern, turning her head so that Claire's eyes meet hers once again. Shannon held her palms over Claire's, witch still remained over her ears. Slowly, she moved her hands down to her point of view, a gasp escaping her lips. Covering her palms was a warm, dark red liquid she recognized right away as blood.

"Oh my god" Shannon gasped, her hands trembling beneath Claire's. One of the doctors quickly nudged her aside and took hold of Claire hands, flipping them over in search of scars, but there were none to be found. Claire stared in wide eyes as the group buzzed around her. All talking at once, making it hard to single out the speakers and make any since of the racket.

"Where is the blood coming from?"

"Its not her hands"

"Is she going to be OK?"

"Her hair-"

"Her ears. They're bleeding"

"What the hell is going on!"

"Ma'am, your going to have to leave-"

"Wait-" Claire cried, reaching out to Shannon as one of the doctors began to escort her out. "No, wait. Let me stay,-" Shannon insisted, trying her best to struggle free. "Shannon, wait-" Claire called out once again, but before she could keep speaking, her voice was cut off. For some reason, she couldn't will herself to speak. Then slowly, the room started to fade away once again.

Later...

Shannon paced back and forth in the waiting room, arms crossed over her chest. Boone watched her as she moved back and forth, eyes growing heavier with every second as he gently bounced Aaron on his knee. "Shan, sit down" He suggested, growing dizzy from following the movement.

"No thank you" She replied moodily, being stubborn as usual. "Shannon, please-" He tried once again, but was unable to finish his sentence. "Ma'am?" One of the doctors stopped behind her, and Shannon nearly crashed into him. "Is she ok?" She questioned, looking up at him hopefully.

"As far as we can tell, she's fine" The man explained with a sigh, that didn't comfort Shannon one bit. "But I don't understand. How can she be bleeding from her ears if she's fine?" She demanded, her voice shaking with anger. "To tell you the truth, we don't know" He answered simply in a cold monotone. "What do you mean you don't know?" Shannon demanded in annoyance, on the verge of snapping.

"Shannon" Boone scolded, rising to his feet to calm her down. "We took an X-ray to see if there was any internal bleeding in the scull that might explain her bleeding, but we found nothing wrong. She seems to be in perfect health" The doctor explained sympathetically, wishing there was more he could do. "What about the drug tests?" Shannon questioned, her voice loosing some of its force.

"We won't have the results until morning. All we can do for her for now is let her rest" the Doctor explained simply. Shannon nodded, understanding, and walked back to the row of chairs where bone was sitting.

"What drug test?" Boone questioned, once the doctor was out of ear shoot. Shannon lifted her head and raised an eye brow at him. "Claire doesn't do drugs" he confirmed, though it came out as more of a question. "I know" Shannon explained, bitterly. "Then why did you ask them to give her a drug test?" Boone asked, not quite following the situation.

"Because...I think someone might have drugged her" Shannon explained softly, lowering her gaze to the plain white floor. "What? who!" Boone asked in confusion. "Our neighbor, Charlie. He was at the house when I came home. Claire started acting weird right after he left..." Shannon explained, refusing to make eye contact.

"So...what makes you think he drugged her?" he questioned, the situation still not making much since. "Because he's a drug addict, ok?" Shannon snapped, finally getting fed up with his interrogation. "No, its not ok. Why is Claire hanging out with a junkie?"

"Because she didn't know he was a junkie." Shannon answered in aggravation. "Then, how do you know?" He questioned in reply, refusing to quit until he had the answers. "Because I'm dating his brother" She replied smartly, getting quite fed up. "Your dating?" Boone raised an eye brow at her scoldingly. "Boone!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Sorry. Your right, sorry" He nodded apologetically, deciding to lay off the question's for now.

Next morning...

Charlie woke up to the sound of a low, soft chuckling. He lifted his head from his arms and looked around his cramped little cell, slowly remembering where he was. His attention was turned to the far corner where his brother stood on the other side of the bars, laughing softly. Charlie blinked a few times, trying to make sure what he was seeing was real. Indeed it was.

"What did you do?" Liam questioned, a look of amusement on his face as he leaned against the bars. Charlie sighed and through his feet over the side of the bed. "I didn't do anything" Charlie confirmed, already slightly annoyed. "Oh, right" Liam nodded sarcastically, winking at his brother playfully. Charlie gave him a look that told him he wasn't in the mood for sarcasm. That was an odd side of Charlie.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. What are you in for?" Liam asked, trying to sound a little more serious, though it didn't come out quite right. "I don't know" Charlie explained with an honest shrug, rising to his feet. "What, they didn't tell you?" Laim raised an eye brow in confusion. "Nope" Charlie answered simply.

"You didn't give them my name, did you?" Liam asked, paranoid, and Charlie couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "No" He answered, honest either way. "Your the first person I've spoken to since I got here" He continued, beginning to pace back and forth in his small quarters. "What did they tell you?" he asked, hopping to find some answer's.

"Nothing, except that they were holding you here until further notice" Liam explained honestly. "Until further notice of what?" Charlie asked in confusion. "I guess until they know your guilty...or not" Liam replied, unable to avoid the little joke. "I'm not guilty" Charlie confirmed. "If you don't know what your being accused of, how do you know?" Liam questioned teasingly. "Because...I just do" Charlie answered confidently, dropping back onto the bed. As he laid there, memories of the night before began to recoil.

He barely got a good look before one of the officers pushed him out of the way, but what he saw was enough to make him pass out. Claire was unconscious, as far as he could tell. The thought of it being anything worse was to much to bare. He watched as the men gathered in, trying hard to see over their heads and figure out what exactly was going on. He could still hear Aaron crying, but he was no where to be seen.

"Claire" Charlie sat up once again, the memory hitting him like a tone of bricks. "No, actually, its Liam. You should know that, after all, I am your-"  
"Shut up Liam" Charlie insisted, running both hands through his hair. Liam obeyed immediately, waiting for Charlie to explain.

"You have to do something for me" He began, turning face him urgently as he rose to his feet. "Um...ok.." Liam nodded, not quite following him. "You have to go to the hospital-" Charlie explained, stopping in front of the bars.

"What hospital?" Liam questioned in confusion. "I don't know. Any one you can find. Ask for Claire, Claire Littleton." Charlie instructed. "Ok, then what?" Liam agreed, still having no clue what his brother was getting at. "Just, find her. Make sure she's ok. Then come back and tell me" Charlie instructed. Liam nodded, showing he understood. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie questioned after a moment, smiling as best he could despite his over barring nerves.

Later...

Shannon woke up and quickly looked around, trying hard to remember where she was. Soon it dawned on her. She was at the hospital. She'd fallen asleep on the bench. Exhausted, she sat up and yawned, trying hard to wake herself up. She smoothed down her hair and casual looked around. No sign of Boone or Aaron. She was surprised, how ever, to spot Liam standing at the front desk. At first, she had to squint to make sure it was him. But indeed, it was.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Shannon questioned, stopping behind him. He jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around quickly, a side ways smile slowly crossing his face. "Hey, Shan. What's going on?"

"Why are you hear?" She repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh. Charlie sent me down here to check on someone for him so I-" Liam began to explain, but trailed off when he noticed the look on Shannon's face. "He did what?" She questioned intimidatingly. "Shannon, what's going on?"

Both turned around to see Boone standing behind them, holding Aaron who was asleep in his arms. "Who's he?" Liam questioned, growing slightly defensive. "He's my brother" Shannon assured, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm her brother. Who the hell are you?" Boone questioned, protetictivly. "Boone" Shannon scolded in a bratty manner, rolling her eyes once again. "Hi, I'm Liam" Liam explained reluctantly, holding out his hand over Shannon's shoulder. "Liam" she scolded once again, turning back to face him. "What?" He questioned innocently, unable to wipe the smile off his face, as usual.

"Just, go Liam-" She suggested, to fed up to deal with either of them, let alone both. "Wait, I gotta find out how this chick is doing for my brother-" Liam began to explain. "Well, you can tell your brother that it's his fault she's here to begin with, so no, she's not fine" Shannon snapped in reply.

"Shannon?" This time all three of them turned around to see Claire standing in front of them. She stared at the three in confusion. "What's going on?"

Later...

Charlie laid on his back, his hands were shaking. Not only did he have the over barring worry about Claire constantly hanging over him, but a new wave of withdraws had dawned upon him. He heard the door to his cell open and slowly lifted his head, squinting from the light that was now coming in quite freely through the window above the bed. He saw an officer standing in the open door way and slowly sat up.

"Your free to go" The man explained, speaking as if her were on the verge of a yawn. Charlie stood in confusion and walked through the door, not knowing what else to do. He stepped out of the cell and into the room on the opposite side, glancing back at the man to make sure this wasn't some kind of a trick before he opened the next door and stepped out into the main hall of the little police station.

He stopped when he saw Liam, standing a few yards away, smiling slightly. Charlie looked around in confusion. He was even more surprise to See Claire standing beside him. He took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes on her the entire time as he gradually moved forward to where they were standing.

"Charlie, I am so sorry for getting you in trouble. Shannon has a tendency to jump to conclusions and-" Claire began to explain apologetically. "No, Claire. Its all right. I'm...I'm just glad your all right" He assured, looking down at her a little nervously. Claire eyed him in confusion for a moment. This man has been kept in a holding cell for a crime not only did he not commit, but was unaware of, all because of her. And here he stood telling her all he worried about was her safety when they'd meet barely more than a week ago?

But it was the truth. All the while when he was in that cell, all he could think of was her. Memories that were real, some that weren't. He couldn't get her out of his head. Hell, he couldn't even get her out of his head before he had meet her.

"Please, just let me apologize. I need to say I'm sorry" Claire insisted, needing a way to rid herself of the guilt that had followed her from the hospital all the way to where she stood now. Only inches from him.

"Claire, you don't need to say anything" Charlie assured, looking down at her with big, dark blue eyes. Claire found herself going lost in them. Soon, the fact that they were in a police station disappeared. His brother, the officers, the desks, the computers, the walls and floors all melted away and it was only the two of them left standing.

He lifted his hands to the side of her face, supplying some reality with the contact, though in her eyes it still didn't seem real. As she stared back at him in a split second that felt like a century, she worried that she might in fact be dreaming. that this was all some strange memory and when she came crashing back to reality she would be back in the police station, and Charlie would be far out of reach.

But as his lips pressed against hers, all the cares in the world disappeared. His mouth was gentle to hers. Tender and coaxing. A kiss meant to be gentle. Healing. It was his intention to comfort her. Claire melted into him. If it was a dream, she didn't care. She'd make it a reality. Her arms crept around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. She wanted to be as close to him as she could possibly be. An inch would be to far.

His hands dropped her her cheeks and tightened around her waist. Energy arched between them. Snapping and sizzling as if alive. Small bolts of lightening whipped through their bloodstream. His arms tightened possessively.

It was over in an instant. The real world came crashing back around them. Slowly, as Claire opened her eyes she was once again aware of where she was. All the machines and equipment and people came back into play. But all of that didn't matter. She was still with Charlie. Still tight in his arms. What had just happened was real. So real that she had no clue how to react.

She could still since the fireworks between them, even if they were slowly fizzing out. She could still see them reflecting in Charlie's deep blue eyes, that never before looked so captivating.

_The only person who feels more alone than Charlie is Claire, and when she tells Charlie that she remembers peanut butter, it's enough to sustain him for another day at least. As he allows the first smile in a long time to cross his face, he takes the first step toward rebuilding their friendship. "It was imaginary peanut butter, actually." _

Ok, end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short, and pretty intense. But I think Liam's presence eased that up a bit. But I'll try to update the next one as soon as possible. P.S. Hope you all liked the ending!


	7. Chapter 7

Hekate-Trivia: Lol. I'm sure your confused about the whole Liam thing. Most of the people who are readers for this chapter have read my other fics too, and Liam has always been a pretty interesting character, so ever since I brought him in on my second fic, he's kind of been kept as tradition. Kind of one of those people you love to hate. Well at least, I do. But as for the next chapter, I think Charlie is going to start trying to kick the drug habit and be a good guy for Claire and Aaron. Oh, also. I know this has been taking forever, and I'm sure the spelling is driving you crazy, but in your review you wrote " my email: I'll start editing asap" but I never actually got your address. I'm not sure what happened there, but I thought I'd let you know since the only other person who offered to bata is now on vacation, and it would be really nice to have one.

CCLover4ever: Your reveiws are always so amusing. I was expecting to be mean like the show at first and drag their relationship out, but I just couldn't help it. So yes, we have a kiss! And there's plenty more where that came from. So you can put the bat down now, I think Shannon's learned her lesson.

Lostlorenzo: Hey. Glad I could hear from you. As for Charlie and the heroine withdraw, it was a mixture of both options. For one, obviously he was in jail so theres no drugs available, but I don't think he would have been takeing it even if he could get a hold of it. You'll see in this chapter that he in fact has made the dissishion to quit, wich is good. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the ending. I was really proud of the kiss, though I was worried I might have gone a little over board. Usualy kisses don't take up four or five paragraphs, but still. I actualy had to go back and read the last paragraph to remeber what you were talking about, but I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Shannon is a meany for makeing Charlie out to be such a junkie when she's dateing Liam, but theres some stuff comeing up sood that will explaine her position a little bit better. But yeah, the altered memory is a big clue to the whole plot, so I'm glad you brought up that question. Well, this thing is getting super long, so i'm gonna wrap it up. But yeah, great to hear from you and I'll be sure to throw in alot more dramaticly awsome kisses!

Deja Vu

It had been Three days. Three days since he got out of jail. Three days since he'd kissed Claire. Three days since he vowed to clean himself up. Who would have thought the process would be so damn tormenting? At first, it seemed so easy. He would spend all his time with Claire and Aaron and forget all about the withdraws. Reality, in this case, was being quite the bitch.

He leaned back against his bathroom door, starring at his refection in the mirror. His eyes were dark, his skin was way to pale, his hair was a mess. He was a mess. Throwing up once every hour and shaking like a leaf. He wouldn't let Claire see him like this. He sighed and leaned his head back against the door, slowly closing his eyes.

How long was it gonna take before all this stopped and he could see Claire again? At the moment it seemed like they would last for ever. He pushed off the wall and walked too the sink, splashing himself a few times to keep awake. It wasn't working to well. Not that he could actually sleep. His mind was exhausted, but his body was wide awake. He'd turned into a walking contradiction.

The sound of a phone ringing in his living room startled him at first. Quickly, he opened the door and went out to answer it. "Hello?" He answered, his voice a little off tune. "Charlie?" He recognized Claire's voice immediately, smiling at the familiar sound. Just hearing her made him feel ten times better, even if he didn't exactly like her tone. She sounded concerned, and he knew exactly why.

"Hey luv" He replied, dropping to the couch and muffling a cough so that she wouldn't hear. " I'm a little worried. I haven't heard from you in three days" She explained directly, the worry in her voice very unsettling.

"Yeah, I know. I'm kind of sick" He explained with a gulp, already feeling guilty for lying. But what else could he say? "Oh..." she spoke up quietly after a moment, and for a second Charlie wondered if she could tell that he was lying. Then he heard Shannon's voice in the background and knew she'd just trailed off. He sighed in slight relief, though he didn't actually feel any better.

"Sorry about that" She explained apologetically after finishing her conversation with Shannon, which had only taken about a minute. "No problem" He assured, understandingly. "So, what do you have? Cold, flew, fever, Cancer, the pelage?" Claire questioned sarcastically, laughing a little in her own amusement.

"A little bit of everything" He replied playfully, hopping to laugh, but coughed instead. "Aw, you poor thing" Claire teased, "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Nope" He replied honestly, deciding to lay down. Sitting up for to long made him dizzy. "Why not?" She questioned, sounding quite like a mother. "Not necessary. Its just a cold, it'll be gone in another day or two" He explained, reassuringly. "But if you go to a doctor, you can get medicine, and then it won't take as long to recover" Claire explained persistently.

"Well, that may be true. But I also have no way of getting there" He explained, cringing once again at his own ability to lie. How he was managing to pull it off so well, he didn't know. "I could take you" She offered openly. "I don't want to get you sick" He replied, in contradiction.

"I have a good immune system" Claire explained. "Yeah, but Aaron doesn't. Then you'd just be passing it on to him" Charlie reminded, hopping he may have finally found a dead end. "You really don't like doctors, do you?" She questioned teasingly, finally giving in. "Not particularly, no" He replied with a laugh.

"All right, Well...I was just checking in. Making sure you weren't, you know, dead" Claire explained sarcastically, laughing once again. "Nope, fraid not" He replied jokingly, feeling a smile prick at his cheeks. "All right, well I've got to go. Aaron is fussing again" She added, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"All right" He replied, understandingly, though he didn't really want her to go. "Oh, and Charlie?" She spoke up, her voice a little bit quieter. "Yeah, luv?" He questioned, a little bit worried at her sudden drop of humor. "Get better, Ok? I miss you" She explained hopefully, and he could just imagine the look on her face.

"I will, luv. I promise. I'll be back in action before you know it" He assured playfully, trying hard to keep a normal tone with a knot in the back of his throat. The two said their initial good byes and hung up, leaving Charlie with an overwhelming since of guilt. How could a simple lie be such a strain? He'd spent his whole life lying to people. Women, family, himself, it never seemed to bother him before. But this was different. This was Claire.

He laid back on the couch and put his hand behind his head, the other one resting across his stomach along with the silent phone. He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh, leaving the rest of the room to linger in silence. Only the soft tapping of his fingers against the back of the phone breaking through the utter quiet, magnifying the sound so that it pounded in Charlie's ears. Making it impossible to focus on any other thought except the repetitive tap, tap, _tap..._

_"Sir?" A women's voice startled him, causing him to jump in his seat. He'd been fidgeting, badly. Absentmindedly playing with his ring, tapping it rapidly against the arm of his chair to keep his mind of his own paranoia, witch was growing every second on the crowded plain. He looked up at the women with glassy blue eyes that did a very poor job in hiding his fear. _

_"Are you all right, sir?" The Australian flight attendant questioned, looking him over in concern. Great, just what he needed. It wasn't bad enough he was having withdraws, and tweaking out of his mind in paranoia, but now he had to get bloody stewardess on his ass. So much for flying second class. _

_"I'm fine, thank you" He assured, trying to sound casual. "Are you sure?" She questioned, eyeing him skeptically. "I'm fine" He repeated insistently, giving her a rather forceful look. His palms were sweating. A heavy lump had formed in the back of his throat. He could feel the sweat bedding at his temples, as well as any where else you could find a pulse. The nerves making his cravings teen times worse. Now his veins were actually begging for it. It would only get worse from here. _

_Momentarily, the women was distracted by an announcement being made over head. He took the opportunity of having her distracted and quickly undid his seat belt. He hopped to his feet and began quickly moving down the aisle, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sir!" He heard the women call from behind him, but quickly ignored it. He stooped at the first path room and shook the handle. Locked. Damn it. _

_He looked back over the shoulder, finding the stewardess along with a few others now on his tail. Shit. Just as he expected. He quickly moved on, cutting across a center row of seats and tripping slightly over a bag on the floor. "Excuse me" a bratty voice exclaimed, but he ignored it and kept going. Finally, he came upon the next bathroom. Luckily for him, this one was open. _

_He snuck inside and locked the door, checking to make sure it was secure before slipping off his shoe and pulling out the little baggy. He stared at it as it shock between his pointer and thumb, his whole body trembling at the sight. He wanted it. He needed it. He couldn't bare to lose it all. But keeping it was to much of a risk. One little baggy wasn't worth getting arested...was it? _

_Just a taste, he decided, quickly fumbling to get it open. Slowly, he dipped his finger in and pressed the gritty little powder to his gums, feeling them go numb instantly. Right away, the small tingly feeling rushed through his body. The good kind. The kind that just made you want to lay back and feel yourself move all over the place without actually moving one inch. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring it. _

_When he opened his eyes again, he was face to face with his own dazed expression in the mirror. The distant look on his own unfamiliar face was sobering. Just enough to snap him back to reality. Pretty soon they'd be banging at the door. He had to get rid of it. He let out a deep sigh and held the baggy out over the toilet, closing his eyes tight. He didn't want to see it go. He couldn't watch. Just as it slipped out of his fingers, he felt the floor shake beneath him. _

_He lost his balance and stumbled back into the wall, feeling his back hit it hard. Before he could even regain his balance, the tiny room shook again, sending him up into the air and slamming hard against the ceiling. He dropped to the floor an instant later, looking up in confusion. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. Quickly he stumbled for the door and got it open, falling out into the aisle as a result of another turmoil. A suit case came sliding down the aisle, headed straight for him. Somehow, he managed to dodge it, but just by a few inches. _

_Taking no time to recover, he scrambled to the first empty seat he could find and strapped himself in. Breathing traumatically as he held the oxygen mask to his face. As he squeezed his eyes shut all, all he could do to get rid of the sounds of shredding metal and painful screams was to focus on his own heart beat, pounding rapidly in his chest. _

His eyes snapped open, chest still pounding. He was clearly no longer on that awful plain. He breathed heavily, looking down at himself in confushion, trying hard to figure out what had just happened. The phone rinnged on his chest, the harsh sound burning his ears and makeing him jump up franticly. The phone rolled onto his lap as he sat up in startlement, stareing down at it with whide eyes.

He took a few deeps breath again before he decided to answer. "Hello?" He answered, his vocie trembling in his troat. "Charlie! How've you been?" Liam's voice boomed on the other end. Charlie sighed and leaned back into the couch, letting out a sigh of releif. "Fucking miserable, thank you" He replied moodily, laying his head back agenst the arm rest a little to hard and mubling a curse under his breath as he sat back up, rubbing it angrily.

"How come? Your girlfriend dump you already?" Liam teased sarcasticly. "What do you want?" Charlie grumbled, cutting to the subject. He wasnt in the mood to joke around. "Well, someone put their cranky pants on backwards this morning" Liam noted playfully, competly oblivious to Charlie's annoyance. As usual.

"Liam..." He sighed, scoldingly, to tired to sit around and play games. "Alright, alright. I was just calling to make sure you bring you ass down to the club tonight" Liam explained, finally getting to business. "What club? What are you talking about?" Charlie questioned in confusion.

"Uh, hello? We have a show tonight" Liam exclaimed in reminder. "Fuck..." Charlie muttered, he was right. He'd forgotten all about work. "What? Your gonna be here right?" Liam questioned insistently, a hint of panic rising in his voice. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there" Charlie assured with a sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Alright, good" Liam confirmed, letting out a sigh of relief. "When am I supose to be there?" Charlie questioned tiredly, unable to remember. "Eight o'clock. That gives you about five hours to get your shit together" Liam explained teasingly. "Alright" Charlie nodded, cradling his head in his hands. "Alright" Liam replied, and hung up the phone.

Charlie pressed the hang up button and let the phone drop to the floor before laying back against the couch. He was in no shape to leave the house. Tonight was going to be hell. He could feel it. He sighed once again and pushed himself to his feet, slowly staggering to the bath room and closing the door behind him. He pulled off his wife beater and dropped his sweat pants before climbing into the shower.

The cold water shook him a bit at first, and for a while he thought it might actually wake him up. But once his body got used to the chill, he grew tired once again. Not much of the hot water was working. Someone upstairs must be running water as well.

By the time he got back out again, he was shivering. He quickly dried off and pulled the towel around his waist, catching another glance in the mirror and hopping to see some improvement. No such luck. He still looked like crap, but now he just looked like crap with wet hair. Annoyed at this fact, he moved out of the bath room and into his bed room to get dressed. He decided to do this without looking himself over in the mirror in order to avoid any self conflict.

All the while as he began fumbling for his cloths, he stared at his bed. It looked so good right now. He wanted nothing more than to just throw himself under the covers in a warm little cocoon and sleep his addiction away. After a moment of starring at the empty white bed longingly, he forced himself to look away. He needed to concentrate, even if it was on something as small as getting dressed.

With more effort then necessary, he managed to get the cloths on. Nothing special. Just jeans and a t shirt. Normally for a show he would go all out. Nail polish, eye liner, nice cloths, he always wanted to look great for the crowd. At this point, he didn't care. It wasn't a crowd worth impressing. Just a heard of low life's like him. Charlie cringed at the thought.

No, I'm not like them. I'm getting better. He reminded himself as he walked back into the living room. He didn't feel any better. Hell, he probably felt a hell of a lot worse then half the junkies out there who were high off their asses right now and laughing easy. But Charlie knew he was lucky, despite the unbearable feeling he carried. He had something all of them would never have. His second chance. He had Claire.

With that thought in mind, he snatched up his keys and walked out the door. As he drove to the club, he gradually began feeling better. His hands didn't shake quite so much. It was to cold outside to be sweating, no matter how badly you needed a drug. And the thought of drugs alone had slowly started to pass away. He was feeling a whole lot better.

When he finally made it to the club he was surprised to find that it was in fact not a complete piss-whole like the other clubs they usually played. It was very big, very modern, and very crowded. The type of place that had a line out side that wrapped around the side walk. Time's like these made Charlie very happy that he was with the bad. He hated waiting with a passion.

"Baby brother!" he heard Liam's voice call, though he was no where in sight. "Liam?" Charlie looked around in confusion. "Look up!" The familiar and slightly inebriated voice instructed. Charlie did so and spotted his brother, as well as the rest of the group above him on a balcony, witch he hadn't noticed until just then. Charlie faked a smile and gave a little wave.

"What are you waiting for? Get your ass up here!" Liam insisted with a laugh, waving him with one hand, witch was keeping hold of a half empty bottle. Charlie looked around, but couldn't seem to locate the stair way. "How?" He called, looking up at his brother in confusion.

"Fly!" Liam called back playfully. Yep. He was defiantly drunk. But after a moment, Charlie felt a smile crossing his face. It had been a long time since he'd smiled over something Liam said. Usually he would just get annoyed. To caught up in his own shit to find Liam funny. "There over there" Patrick, the drummer, explained, pointing an unsteady hand in the direction of the stair case.

"Right" Charlie nodded, doubting they heard him as he turned through the crowd and began to make his way to the stairs. When he reached the top he was confronted with a very large bald man who had bouncer written all over him. He stood with his arms cross and said nothing, his look said it all. Charlie held up the little pink all-access pass that hung around his neck, his key to the city...or at least to the balcony.

The man nodded and moved aside, allowing him in. Charlie meet up with the rest of the band on the other side in the VIP section. "Baby, you made it" Liam exclaimed once Charlie came into sight, instantly throwing his arm around his shoulder and placing a bear in his hand. Charlie smiled a laughed to himself. They'd been there for half an hour and already Liam was drunk out of his mind.

"This is a great place. How did you get us booked?" Charlie questioned, turning to Patrick who was standing close by. "I have connections" he replied with a shrug and a conspicuous grin. "Ah, I see." Charlie nodded, looking down at the bottle in his hand, "So the managers female?"

The three shared a laugh and both Liam and Patrick took a sip of their bear. Charlie at first lifted his own of habit, but then took a second thought. "Well are you gonna drink that or just stair at it?" Liam questioned teasingly, making a face that only a drunk could make. "I'm not thirsty" Charlie replied, covering himself. Liam and Patrick exchanged a glance, the both broke out into laughter.

"Oh, Charlie...I love you" Liam explained, practically falling over him in a hug. "Um...thanks" Charlie replied, patting him on the back and trying not to laugh. "Well, were gonna be on in about an hour, might as well start getting our shit together" Patrick suggested, always the first to get down to business. "Excellent notion" Charlie agreed, happy to have Laim off him once again. They turned back and headed down a different set of stairs, one that lead them back stage to their equipment, and began getting everything together.

Later...

"Do you realize what were doing?" Shannon questioned, hugging herself as they walked down the side walk. Claire had been spacing out, thinking about a special you know who as the two walked side by side. She turned to Shannon with a curious look, having know clue as to what she was talking about. "Were double dating" Shannon confirmed with a laugh, keeping her arms cross. It was freezing outside and she wore nothing but a flimsy jacket over a dress that left the majority of her long legs bare.

Claire on the other hand wore jeans and a coat. Shannon would always tease her whenever they went out together, saying Claire was always over dressed. Normally Claire would reply with "No man is worth freezing over", but now her opinion had changed a bit since Charlie came along.

"What's wrong with that?" She questioned, smiling to herself. "What's wrong with you?" Shannon retorted, raising an eye brow at Claire as if she'd lost her mind. "Nothing" She replied honestly, shrugging and still carrying her dazed little grin. Shannon shook her head. "What?" Claire questioned innocently.

"Your hopeless" Shannon explained with a sigh. Claire still didn't know what she was talking about, but she decided to give in and let it go. She was in to good of a mood to worry about any skeptic criticism. Gradually the two lapsed into silence. The excitement was killing Claire. She hadn't seen Charlie in three whole days, but that mind blowing kiss had been etched in her mind ever since. It took her breath away just thinking about it.

"I need to get you a string" Shannon noted, teasingly, once again catching Claire's attention. "A string?" Claire questioned, eyeing her in confusion. "Yeah, so you don't float away" Shannon explained, giving her a playful nudge. "I'm not ... floating" Claire defended, blushing a little from Shannon's comment. Or had she been blushing all along?

"Oh, ok" Shannon rolled her eyes skeptically. "I'm just...nervous" Claire explained, sliding her hands into her coat pocket. "What are you nervous?" Shannon questioned curiously. "Because...Charlie doesn't know I'm gonna be here. What if...what if he wasn't sick? What if he was just...blowing me off?" Claire replied nervously. "Claire, would you come down? He likes you. Apparently he likes you a lot. So your gonna come out tonight, your gonna be brave and your gonna have fun, understood?" Shannon confirmed in a motherly tone.

Claire looked skeptically for a moment, but then slowly a smile warmed onto her face. "All right...I'll try" Claire agreed, feeling slightly reassured. "You better. I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass in three inch heels" Shannon threatened teasingly, a smile crossing her face as well. "I don't know why you where those things any ways" Claire noted, shaking her head.

"Lima has a thing for spiked heels" Shannon explained bluntly, a suggestive grin crossing her face. "Well, then...buy him a pair" Claire replied teasingly. The two shared a good laugh. Gradually, the two began lapsing into silence. Claire's mind had just began to wonder off again as they passed a bench on the side walk where a bald man sat in a heavy coat and glanced up at her. Her jaw dropped open as her eyes connected with his.

"Claire?" He questioned, looking just as astonished as her as he rose to his feet. Claire continued to stare at him in confusion. "Do you know him?" Shannon questioned, shooting Claire a strange look. Claire didn't know how to react. The only time she'd ever seen the man was in her dream, and yet he knew her name. It didn't make any since.

"Claire, do you recognize me?" He questioned, a small grin brushing onto his face. But all Claire could think of was the message he'd given her. He was your responsibility, but you gave him away. Now everyone pays the price. Frightened by what she was seeing, Claire shook her head and backed a few steps away.

"Who the hell are you?" Shannon insisted, stepping up defensively. "Shannon, calm down" He suggested, holding out his hands as if surrendering. Claire's eyes widened. "How the fuck do you know my name?" Shannon demanded aggressively. "You don't remember me do you?" He questioned to her, keeping completely calm.

"What? No, I don't remember you! I don't know you!" Shannon exclaimed. "But you do" He confirmed, ignoring Shannon's remark and turning to Claire. She didn't know what to say. She knew him, no doubt about it. He'd been in her dream. He'd spoken to her. But what could she possibly say to him? And what would Shannon think?

"I...I don't know what your talking about" She replied softly, lowering her eyes. He was convinced. "Claire, you have to listen to me. We made a mistake. We thought we were getting a second chance, but we were wrong. We cheated fate. Now we all will pay the price" He explained, holding her by her shoulders and forcing her to look at him. Claire could once again feel the connection. It wasn't any where near as strong as the kind she got from Charlie, but it was there.

"Get your hands off her!" Shannon instead, quickly breaking the silence and shoving him away. She grabbed hold of Claire's hand and lead her away. Claire walked with her willingly, looking back at the man only once before turning the corner. "Jesus Christ. How many crazy people are in this damn city?" Shannon muttered angrily as the walked at a quick pace down the side walk.

"He didn't seem crazy" Claire noted softly, still very confused. "What do you mean he didn't seem crazy? He grabbed you!" Shannon exclaimed, looking at Claire as if _she _were insane. "He knew our names Shannon!" Claire reminded, insistently. Shannon tried to respond, but couldn't think of anything to say. "What if he was telling the truth?" Claire asked softly, not knowing what to believe.

"No, Claire. He was crazy all right? He'd portly over heard us talking and picked up our names or something" Shannon explained, looking for the most logical explanation. Claire nodded after a moment, pretending to agree. "Now come on, lets get to that club before we get mugged" Shannon suggested, playfully. The smile returned to Claire's face and the two continued walking. After a while, they turned the corner to find an extremely long line making its way down the block.

"Please tell me that's not where we're going" Claire spoke up, looking at the line in fear. "Yep" Shannon confirmed with a grin. "Shan, It'll take hours before we get inside!" Claire exclaimed in annoyance. "Well, yeah, if we were waiting in line. But your forgetting, you and I are very important people" Shannon reminded playfully, lifting to back stage passes out of her purse. The two both grinned and headed to the front of the line.

Later...

The show was amazing. It had been so long since Charlie'd played for a decent crowd. Normally they only played bars full of drunks and coke heads who were more concerned about hooking them up then hearing they're music. But the people here not only listened, but responded. He could still hear them cheering as he walked off stage. The adrenaline rush was amazing. He was shaking all over. Who needs drugs when you had a feeling like this?

"That was fucking fantastic!" Liam exclaimed, feeling the high as well, though his may have partially been drug related. But Charlie's was all his own. He hadn't even drank anything from the bottle Lima had given him early. He was completely sober, and happy. He hadn't been able to say that since...he couldn't even remember. The feeling was overwhelming. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

When he turned back to face his brother, he noticed he had his arms warped around someone. It didn't take him long to recognize who it was. "Liam, you guys were amazing!" Shannon exclaimed, turning her head to kiss him. The two got a little out of hand, and Charlie decided it would be in everyone's best interest to give them their privacy, even if they were in public.

He started to wonder off, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Claire. She looked gorgeous. It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd seen her. Just the sight of her took the air out of his lungs. It didn't take him long to realize he'd been starring. Embarrassed, he quickly tried to think of something to clever say, but a simple "hey" was all he could come up with.

"Hey" She replied, blushing slightly as she pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I didn't know you were coming" He explained, laughing nervously. He couldn't stop starring, even if it was making her cheeks glow bright red. "Surprise" She replied with a shrug, obviously not knowing what else to say.

His smiled widened and he decided to move forward, warping his arms around her. The feeling made him blush even more, and he worried that if his smile grew any bigger his cheeks might rip. He had only meant for it to be a quick hug. A little hello. But for some reason, once he had her in his arms, he never wanted to let go.

After a moment, Claire lifted her head, smiling that mind-blowing smile as she looked up at him. He smiled back and lowered his arms, glancing away after a moment to check on his brother, who remain in the same place, both him and Shannon continuing their public display.

"Would you get a room?" Claire teased, laughing softly at Shannon, who lifted her head in surprise. "You know..thats a great Idea" Liam explained with a grin. Shannon gave her a wave and a playfully grin before following him off into the crowd. "Well..guess we wont be seeing them for a while" Claire concluded with a sigh and a hint of a laugh.

"Yep. Just you and me" Charlie nodded, feeling a little awkward. Claire beamed as she reached for his hand, a nervous grin on her face. It felt like elementary school. When the girls would catch you looking at them and then they would point and giggle. Back then it was just humiliating, but now...

"Where are we going?" Charlie questioned curiously as she lead him through the crowd. "Well, were in a club witch is blaring music, witch everyone around us is dancing two, so I thought we might as well join the crowd" Claire suggested, turning face him with a playful smile. "Oh, no" Charlie shook his head, "I only dance when I'm very happy, and very drunk"

"Well...In that case" Claire reached over to the bar witch conveniently sat a foot or so away and grabbed two bottle off the top. "Drink" She instructed, placing one in his hands. He stared at it for a moment, considering the idea. After all the years of being in a band he'd learned to hold his alcohol, so one bottle wouldn't do much harm. And after all, it was Claire's idea. And the look she was giving him was very persuasive.

"Cheers" He grinned and tapped his bottle to hers. "So, exactly how drunk do you have to be" She questioned, raising an eye brow after she took a sip. "Well, its not necessarily the drunk part you should be worried about, luv" He explained, and playful grin across his face. "What? Your not happy?" She asked playfully, crossing her arms as if offended.

"Oh I'm happy " Charlie assured, taking a step forward and closing the space between them. "But...not happy enough to dance." He added, smiling suggestively as he tilted his head to the side. "well, in that case..." Claire finished another sip of her bear before sliding her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

His arms instantly wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. It was just as passionate and just as powerful as the last, although the attitude was much different. He felt like a toddler. The way little kids come upon a new place with all the happiness and excitement in the world.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so openly and honestly happy. Claire had a power over him no one else could match. He pressed his forehead to hers after his lip parted, both their arms slowly lowering. After a moment, he took her hand in his and pulled her into the crowd.

end  
for now

We've reached quite the turning point in this chapter I think. Some big clues are starting to show up. I was worried if I got to far into Charlie and Claire's relationship I might lose track of the actual plot, but I think so far we're managing. So now not only do we get to have all these big, confusing secrets unraveling, but we get to have all the cute Charlie and Claire stuff in the process! Its grand the way things turn out. Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. I accidently submitted the wrong chapter. So if you read it and were confused, I opologize.

CCnJexie4ever: Hey! Didn't know who it was untill you mentioned the baseball bat. It will be missed. But hey, you can always use it to pry Liam and Shannon apart.

HekateTrivia: No, it didn't show up! I was told in order for the e-mail adress to work you have to spell out dot com instead of wrighting .com. I have no idea why, but it seemed to work. Glad you liked the chapter. I think it's all starting to fall into place. And Charlie and Claire are adorable. It makes me happy too.

LostLorenzo: Yay your back! The storey is gradually coming to and end. But don't worry, there's still at least three more chapters to go! You have a very interesting theory, but unfortunately its not right. Claire still dose remember all the "dreams" from the island. But still, good theory. Well I've got to go attempt to spell check this chapter, so I'll do that. And it should be posted sometime soon.

Deja Vu

They didn't stay long. Pretty soon all the loud music and swarm of sweetie people lost its magic, and both Charlie and Claire decided to find someplace else. That place happen to be the hood of Charlie's beat up old car just outside the parking lot of a near by fast food restaurant. It was dark outside, but much brighter than usual. Hard as he tried, Charlie couldn't take his eyes off Claire.

Part of him worried it wasn't real. That he'd lapsed into a long, long dream and would day wake up from it as if it never happened. He didn't want to wake up. If he was dreaming, he wanted to stay there with Claire forever. Luckily, the other part of him was the exact opposite. It felt so real it took his breath away. He looked at himself and Claire is if they were characters in a movie and couldn't believe that this was actually his life.

Claire noticed that he was starring at her once again and shoot him a playfully annoyed look. "Sorry" He apologized, looking down shamefully, but only for a second. When he looked up again, unable to take his eyes off her, she was smiling. "Its ok. It just bugs me when people stare at me" She explained with a shrug, taking a sip from her straw.

"Why?" Charlie questioned curiously. "I don't know. Just makes me uncomfortable. I feel like I'm being studdied. Like some kind of test subject...dose that make any since?" She questioned, worried that he might think she was crazy. Charlie thought for a moment. "No" he confirmed playfully, putting a smile on both their faces.

"But don't feel bad. Its a rare occasion when I make since" He added reassuringly. "Yeah, I noticed" She teased, playfully nudging him with her Elba. "What can I say, pretty girls make me nervous" He shrugged in reply, succeeding in making Claire blush. "Hmm..turning an insult about you into a complement about me. You have talent" Claire noted playfully as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah? You should see what I do with complements" He replied sarcasticly. "Oh?" She raised an eye brow, intrigued. "Well if you want to find out your just going to have to give me a complement" he explained playfully, putting his hands behind his head. Claire simply laughed and shook her head.

After a moment, she scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He pulled his arm around her and pressed his forehead to hers. Everything else disappeared as he looked at her. Her long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, though most of it had fallen out. Her big blue eyes starring back at him with a distant sparkle.

It seemed as though they'd been starring at each other for an eternity before they finally kissed. If it were a movie, the cheesy love song would have just reached its cartooned. Shooting stars would rocket past, fire works would go off in the background and then slowly they would fade away and turn into black at the end. But it wasn't a movie, and this wasn't the end.

"Charlie?" Claire spoke up after a moment, just as there lips had parted. "HMO?" Charlie replied, still dazed as he slowly opened his eyes. "It raining" She noted, feeling the small but heavy beads drop down around them. Charlie looked up, squinting to keep the drops from falling into his eyes. "so it is" He agreed with a laugh. "I hadn't noticed"

Claire laughed as well, her smile shining in the dark. "We should portly get inside" He suggested, flashing her a smile before hopping off the hood. "Good idea" She agreed as he helped her down and opened the door to the passenger seat for her. He climbed in on the other side and closed his door, turning the car on so he could start up the heart. He hadn't realized how cold he'd been until then.

He glanced over to see Claire hugging herself to warm up and instantly pulled off his coat. "Thanks" She muttered softly, blushing as he pulled it around her shoulders. He kept his arm around her shoulder, watching as she turned away shyly as she looked out the window. "I love rain" She explained softly, leaning back into him and pulling his arm off her shoulder and around her waist.

"Really?" He replied teasingly. "Mh,hm. When I was little I would always go outside when ever it rained and dance around in my back yard. . My Mom would yell at me every time I went out. 'If you get sick, I won't let you stay home' and of course, I always got sick. But I didn't care" She explained, keeping her eyes on the window as the rain drops traced down.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who's hard headed about being sick" Charlie noted sarcastically, instantly regretting it. He didn't want to remind himself of lying to her. The worst part was that it worked so well he almost believed it. No, scratch that. The worst part was that she believed him without the slightest doubt. She trusted him.

"Claire?" He spoke up softly, meeting his eyes with hers. She looked back at him, her smile fading as she waited for him to continue. "There's something I haven't told you. I've wanted to tell you, but I just wanted to wait until the right time" He began nervoulsy, a knot slowly forming in the back of his throat. "Yes," She questioned, looking a little nervous herself.

"I wasn't sick, I just told you that because I didn't want to tell you the truth" He continued, finding it difficult to get the words out. "Witch is?" Claire questioned. The worried look in her eyes was murder, but there was no turning back now. "Claire, I'm a drug addict. I was a drug addict" He explained, forcing himself to choke it out. It was better to just cut to the chase.

"I Know" She replied after a moment, lowering her eyes. "You do?" He questioned, caught off guard. She nodded, looking at her lap. "Shannon told me" she explained softly. "Oh" He nodded, not sure what to say at first. "I just, I wanted you to know that I'm quitting, and that I'm doing it for you" He told, looking at her in hopes that she could find the strength to look at him. She did. Their eyes meet and Claire knew he was telling the truth. She just didn't know why.

"Why? Why for now? Why for me?" She questioned, gazing at him in confusion. "I'm not sure, really. I guess I've been wanting to for a while but I could never find the courage. I always thought, why stop. Its only going to make life harder. Besides, no one cares if I'm a junkie, its not like its hurting any one. But then I meat you. And I knew it would kill me to do anything to hurt you. So I guess that's when I found the courage" He explained honestly, looking at her apologetically as he spoke.

For a while Claire was silent, not sure what to say. No one had ever cared that much about her. Sure, her friends cared, her ex cared, but not like this. No one had ever completely changed themselves just to make her happy. It was a lot to handle, especially since she'd only known him for a short time and he had already made a huge sacrifice for her benefit. It was flattering and terrifying all at once and she had no clue how to respond. He opened her mouth, but couldn't think up anything to say.

"You don't have to say anything" He assured, breaking the silence. She smiled, partially embarrassed and partially relieved. It was like he'd read her mind. For a moment they were silent. The rain poured down outside. Neither one of them really knew what to say. At that moment, out of no where a bright flash and a very loud noise came from outside. Both Charlie and Claire jumped, startled by the sudden boom.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie questioned outsold, turning to Claire in confusion. "I don't know" She replied, still shook up from the sudden shock. She opened her door, witch was on the side both the sound and flash had come from, and looked out. In the middle of the pavement was a long, scorched where the lightning had struck.

"Oh my god" Claire gasped, starring at the ground where smoke had begun to rise. Her heart was beating like crazy. "Its ok" Charlie assured, taking hold of her hand. "Lightning never strikes the same place twice" He reminded, comfortingly. Claire wasn't very realleged. "Hey, are you guys all right?"

Charlie and Claire turned to see a women standing outside the restaurant. "Yeah, were fine" Claire called back, reassuringly. But when another bolt hit a tree near by, causing it to split in half, causing the top to fall to the ground on the opposite side of the car. It grazed the drivers side just barely, but it was enough to dent the rough and shatter the windows. Both Charlie and Claire rushed out of the car in a panic and turned to stare at the wreck they just escaped.

"You two better come inside" The women suggested, looking at the sight in concern. The agreed, and followed the women inside. Claire was still shaking. "Are you all right? Charlie questioned in concern. "Yeah" She nodded, though her voice wasn't all that reassuring. "Here, sit down" He suggested, lowering her into one of the booths. She sat down willingly and slid over so he could sit beside her.

"God, its a mess out there" The women noted to no one in particular as she looked out the glass window at the storm outside. "No kidding" Charlie muttered sarcastically, putting his arm around Claire. "I should call Shannon and let her know where I am" Claire suggested, pulling at her cell phone. She dialed the number and held it to her ear. It rang numerous times before she finally gave up and shoved it back in the pocket of her coat.

"No picking up?" Charlie questioned, asking the obvious. "No, her and Liam are probably." Claire began, but decided not to finish the sentence when she realized that they were in a somewhat crowded public fast food place. Charlie smiled, knowing exactly what she was suggesting.

"Man, it is really pouring down out there. How long do you think its gonna last?" A man spoke up. He was pacing back and forth infonet of the windows, trying to see past the heavy falling rain. "Who knows" The women replied with a shrug, remaining by the two. "These two almost got stuck by lightning" She added, glancing down at Charlie and Claire.

"Twice" He corrected with a hint of sarcasm. Claire smiled. "Thetas impossible" Another voice spoke up. Charlie looked over to see a young boy, about ten leaning over the booth opposite of them. "Lighting never strikes in the same place twice" The boy explained bluntly. "It didn't. First it hit the street to the left of my car, then it hit the tree to my right" Charlie corrected sarcastically.

"Walt, leave them alone" the man scolded, turning to the boy, who apparently was his. After a moment the kid rolled his eyes and turned around. "Kids" The father muttered in an apologetic tone. Claire smiled at him, understandingly. After a moment, the man started pacing again. Thunder cracked, causing half the room to jump. The lights flickered.

"Hmm, lovely. The bagging of every horror movie" A man with a southern accent muttered from the corner. "So, witch one of you is the killer?" He questioned, looking around the room sarcastically. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him. "How about you freckles?" He continued, turning to the brunette who had told them to come inside. "You ever killed anyone?" He asked with a playfully smirk.

"Shut up" the women replied, and turned her attention back out the window. The man rolled his eyes but didn't say another word. Thunder cracked. The lights dimmed for a moment, then slowly went back to normal. "Great. Now the lights go out. Someones defiantly going to die" The man mumbled to himself, looking up at the ceiling.

"Stop it" the brunette insisted, giving him a forceful look. "OK" He agreed, putting up his hands as if surrendering. She turned back to the glass and continued starring at the ever falling rain.

"So much for romantic dates" Charlie noted jokingly, turning to look at Claire. A look of amusement crossed her face, as if she were holding back a laugh. "What?" He questioned, raising an eye brow at her in confusion. "You have glass in your hair" She explained playfully, laughing slightly. She reached out her hand and began to brush out the pieces, but stopped when she felt something wet on her hand.

"Ow" Charlie muttered, flinching away. Claire stared for a moment at the few red drops on the tips of her fingers. "Charlie, your bleeding" Claire explained, glanceing up at him in surprise. "What?" He questioned, looking confused as he carefully moved his own hand to the back of his head. "Ow" He repeated when he found the spot.

"Carefully" Claire warned, moving his hand away. "Here, turn around" She instructed, the maternal instant to take care kicking in. He obeyed and shifted on the seat so that his back faced her. Claire squinted as she leaned forward, finding it hard to see through his hair. "Its not big, but it looks deep" Claire explained, trying to get a better look.

"Is there any glass?" He questioned, curiously, the pain starting to kick in. "I can't tell" She explained, honestly. "What do you mean you can't tell?" He asked in confusion, turning to look at her over her shoulder. "Your hairs to thick, I can't see. You need a hair cut" She replied teasingly, turning his head back around. Carefully, she lifted her hand to the back of his head and tried to move the hair out of the way without hurting him.

"Ow" he exclaimed, turning his head once again. "Sorry. Hold still" Claire replied, apologeticly. "No" He replied insistently, shifting to face her completely. "Charlie, just let me look at it" Claire insisted, giving him the classic girlfriend look. "Its fine, Claire" He assured, giving a very good boyfriend look in return. "Its not fine" She retorted persistently, laying her hand over his.

"Um, excuse me"

The two looked up to see a man standing near they're table. "I'm sorry to interrupt but i over heard your conversation and I'm a doctor. Would it be all right if I take a look?" The man sugested. Charlie turned from him to Claire, who was already looking at him. "Please?" She questioned, giving him a very sweet, innocent look.

"But...but I hate doctors" Charlie replied, trying his best to convince her. "No offense" He added quickly, turning to the man behind him, who nodded, understandingly. "I know. But...Just let him look, OK?" She tried again, reaching out to lay her hand over his. How could he resist?

"Alright" He sighed, and slid out of the both and stood so the docter could take a look. Claire watched in concern as Charlie tried to keep a straight face as the doctor pealed his hair back to examine the cut. "My names Jack by the way" The doctor exclaimed, casually as he looked over the wound.

"Charlie. Nice to meet you" Charlie muttered sarcastically, still trying to act tough. Claire smiled, amused at the attempt. "There it is" The doctor, Jack, exclaimed after a moment. "There what is?" Claire questioned in concern, rising to her feet. "Glass. Nice sized chunk of it" Jack replied, keeping his eyes on the wound.

"Let me see" Claire insisted, and walked around Charlie to take a look. "Wow, that looks like it hurts" She noted, looking as the doctor held his hair out of the way. "Really?" Charlie muttered, trying not to sound annoyed. "Can you get it out?" Claire questioned, ignoring him and turning to look at the doctor.

"Well, its in pretty deep. But I can give it a try" Jack explained, optimistically. "Oh, wonderful" Charlie muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes once again. Thunder cracked, and the lights flickered once again. "All right, lets get this thing out before the power goes out, shall we?" Charlie suggested, glancing up at the ceiling unsteadily.

"Well first we need better lighting. And I need water to clean it up afterwards" The docter explained, with a sigh. "Uh, dude, there's water in the bath room" a rather large man explained, pointing in the direction of the bath room. "Come on" The doctor suggested, heading towards the door. "I'll be right back" Charlie assured, turning to Claire. She nodded and smiled at him, reassuringly.

"Someone see if you can find some ice" Jack suggested before heading into the bath room. Another crash of thunder boomed over head and the wind hissed past, shaking the windows. Claire glanced over her shoulder at the mess outside and slowly moved away from the window. None of it seemed right. It was all to strange, and very freighting.

She tried not to show it as she moved behind the counter and began looking for the ice. After a moment, she realized she was the only one behind the counter and looked up in confusion. "Where are all the workers?" She questioned, speaking out loud to no one in particular. It caught some attention, as breaking the silence often did, and spread more confusion.

"Maybe they left" The large man who had pointed out the bathrooms suggested with a shrug. "Left a store? With customers? In a storm?" The southern man questioned sarcastically. "Just a suggestion" The man muttered under his breath in a small attempt to defend himself. Claire was still curious, but decided to let it go for the moment. She had more important things to do. She had to take care of Charlie, even if she was only getting him some ice.

She spotted the drink machine and grabbed a cup, filling it with ice. She took her cup and carried it back to the booth they'd been sitting at, trying to ignore the fact that the whole room was looking at her. She slid into the booth, Shifting uncomfortably. She leaned back against the back of the both and closed her eyes for just a moment.

_"Your want to drug me?" Claire questioned, looking at the doctor both shock and confusion. "I don't want to drug you Claire. Its a mild sedative. It will only make you sleep for a few hours, calm you down" Jack explained, holding the small pill in his hand. Claire shook her head. He didn't believe her. He thought she was crazy. Someone hand tried to hurt her and her baby and all he wanted to do about it was drug her. _

_"It was safe at the beach. Its not safe here" Claire muttered franticly as she struggled to rise to his feet. _

The end

for now

This is getting interesting! I'm so excited! As I hope you all are. I think I'll have either two or three more chapters to this story before its over, depending on how long it gets. But its all starting to fall into place so I hope you all are starting to catch on. There will be a whole lot of twist in the next chapters, so be prepared to be confused! Sorry if the last flash back was a little off. I did the best I could with the sceen, but I couldn't rember it word for word. Well, hope you all are as excited as I am! let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I did it again! I'm really loseing my mind. Very sorry. And thank you to CCnJexie4ever for telling me again! your a real life savor!

Hekatetrivia: Hey, I'm sure you figured it out but in case not, I accidentally posted a chapter from one of my other stories by mistake. I think I might be loosing it. Well, if you missed it, the correct chapter is now there so I hope that clears things up.

CCnJexie4ever: Hey, thanks for the heads up and sorry about that little mistake. But the correct chapter is up now so I hope you enjoyed it. Well, hope you let me know what you thought. Can't wait to see what you'll do with your baseball bat after reading that one!

LostLorenzo: Hey, glad you liked the idea. I'm trying to figure out how to bring all the characters together in one place, and this idea sort of just popped up. The rest of the chapters will be taking place at the dinner, so it will be very drawn out. There's a lot of stuff that's gonna happen here. I also love storms, witch is probably why they always seem to show up in my stories. And don't worry, I have a few more stories up my sleeve that I will get to work on soon as I wrap this one up.

Deja Vu

Claire had spaced out. She stared into the glance of ice before her, ignoring the cold sting in her hand from holding it for so long. It was all too strange. She recognized them. Each and every one of them. The place was filled from members of dreams that couldn't possibly exist. It didn't make since. Then again, nothing in the past month or so had.

She decided to snap out of her daze, and lifted her eyes, startled to see one of the other members in their stranded group sitting in the seat across from her. "Can I ask you a question?" The southern man questioned, a smug grin across his face. Claire looked at him awkwardly but said nothing.

"What is a cut girl like you doing with a pathetic little runt like that?" The man questioned, giving and indicating nod towards the bathroom door where Charlie and Jack and just emerged. "Leave her alone" The brunette scolded, shooting the southern man a look. "I'm just asking a question, freckles. Why don't you mind your own business?" He snapped in reply.

"Why don't you mind yours?" She shoot back smartly, making no attempt of backing down. Claire remained silent, keeping her eyes on Charlie as he made his way over to the both and sat down beside her. He shoot the southern man a confused glance before turning back to her. "Did it hurt?" Claire questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Nah, just a scratch" Charlie assured sarcastically, laying through his teeth. She smiled at him adoringly and laid her hand over his. A loud whole of wind blasted by, shaking the flimsy glass windows as it rushed past. Claire jumped at the sound, and scooted away from the window's, moving closer to Charlie who put his arm around her protectively.

The lights began to flicker once again, distracting few. The silence remained thick around them. Gradually, the light faded around them, growing dimmer and dimmer until finally, with an electronic murmur, it went out completely.

"Oh, great" The southerner was the fist to break the silence, his sarcastic remark the only sound accompanying the violent storm outside. Charlie felt Claire's hand tighten in his, and did his best to comfort her though all he could really see was an out line. "Dad" The young boy spoke up, fear trembling in his voice.

"Its ok, Walt. Its just the power. It'll come back in a minute" His father assured. Suddenly, there was a loud screech coming from outside. Not the screech that comes from a human, but the kind that comes from a car that is desperately trying to stop. It was followed by a loud, gut renting crash that sounded like it happened right outside.

"What the hell was that?" The father questioned, in confusion. "I don't know, I can't see anything" The brunette replied, trying her best to look out the windows. "It sounded like a crash" The young boy pointed out. "Dose any one have a light?" The doctor questioned, having no luck with seeing outside.

After a moment, a flicker shot up from a lighter in the hand of the southern man, who grinned as if he'd made an accomplishment. He handed it over to the doctor, who carried it to the window and struggled to look out. "Can you see anything?" The brown-haired women questioned, leaning over his shoulder.

"No, not really. But If that was an accident. Those people are going to need help" Jack explained, grabbing his coat off a near by chair and heading for the door. "Wait, your not going out there are you?" The brunette exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm to stop him. "I'm a doctor, I have to" He replied, in his defense. The women stared him down for a moment.

"I'm going with you" She confirmed, with no sign of backing down. "Fine" The doctor replied with a shrug. "fine" The brunette repeated, and pulled open the door. Instantly, a small, but forceful wave of water began to rush in that was at least five inches deep. The two quickly jumped out if the way.

"What the hell is going on?" The southern man questioned, hopping out of his seat. Lightning flashed, revealing the floor that was gradually being over taken by the water. "Its flooding!" The Brunette exclaimed. "Quick, try to close the door!" The doctor instructed, doing his best to help her. The lights began to flicker back on as they tried to push the door shut. Finally they managed to get it closed, both leaning against the glass door breathlessly.

"We have to find another way out" The doctor declared, still trying to catch his breath as he moved away from the door and looked around the room. "How, Jack? Its flooding. All the doors are blocked" The brunette reminded skeptically. "We could try one of the windows" Jack suggested, pointing to the flimsy glass that looked liked it could be broken easily.

"Uh, dude, wouldn't that, you know, kind of defeat the purpose" The big guy in the corner spoke up once again. "What are you talking about?" Jack questioned, turning to face him. "Well its raining, and if you break one of those windows, it will be raining in here" The man explained bluntly. He made a very good point. "Well we have to do something, people are hurt out there!" The doctor exclaimed in frustration.

"Oh, so its ok to sacrifice our well being for a few car crash victims who are probably already dead and floating on down the high way" The southern man confirmed sarcastically, the grin remaining on his face. "Hey, man, don't say that" the father turned in his seat with a look of offense on his face. "Why don't you mind your own damn business" The southerner replied smartly.

"Would you guys stop. Arguing isn't going to get us any where" The brunette reminded, taking it on her part to keep the peace. "Freckles is right. Violence is not the answer" The southerner replied mockingly. "I have a name you know" The brunette reminded, crossing her arms. "Oh, and what might that be?" he questioned, grinning up at her smugly.

She looked skeptical for a moment, regretting she'd mentioned it. "Kate" She explained after a moment, avoiding eye contact. "Well, Kate, what do you suggest we do?" The southerner questioned, raising an eye brow. She frowned, thinking for a moment in aggravation. He smiled, knowing he had her cornered.

"Come on, lets look around, see if we can find another way out of there" She instructed, and headed behind the counter and into the kitchen. The southern man followed her reluctantly, as did the doctor, leaving the others alone in silence. Claire reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out her cell once again. Charlie glanced over at her curiously as she dialed the number and held the phone to her ear.

"Good luck getting survive on that thing" The father noted, leaning over the back of the booth opposite of them. Claire looked up at him but didn't say anything. She waited a moment. "Damn it!" She mutter softly, looking at the lack of bars on the screen of her cell. It was the first time Charlie had heard a curse escape her mouth, he realized, looking at her in surprise.

He slid out of the booth, letting her get up so she could move around and see if she could find a signal. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched her pace around the room, holding the phone to her ear with a look of distress on her face. The withdraws were beginning to make a come back. Nothing big. Just a little twitch at the tip of his fingers. But it was enough to make him nervous.

"Any luck?" He questioned curiously, noticing that she had stopped in one place. "It ringing" She explained, glancing up momentarily. "Come on, Boone, please pick up" She muttered softly. She was starting to worry, and it was showing. "Claire?" Charlie questioned in concern, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"No, i'm not alright. Boone was supposed to be watching Aaron at the apartment and now he's not answering the phone" Claire explained, hanging up in frustration. "Look, I'm sure they're ok. They power probably went out" Charlie assured, doing his best to comfort her. It was torture seeing her like this. So worried about her son. It was nerve wrecking, and yet, oddly familiar.

Claire and Sun arrive and Claire demands to go with them --"it's my baby that was taken!" Charlie looks her in the eye and promises to bring back her baby. "Get him back, Charlie. Get Aaron back."

There was a knock on the door. Charlie turned, along with every one else, to see an Asian couple on the opposite side, drenched by the rain. "Sun?" Claire Questioned out loud, looking at the women as she walked inside along with Jin. "You know them?" Charlie questioned, turning to her in confusion. Claire nodded in reply.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" Sun questioned, walking over to her. "We were in the parking lot when the storm started up so we came in here" Claire explained, a smile crossing her face. "We?" Sun questioned, curiously. "Oh, yeah. Me and Charlie" Claire explained with a grin, laying a hand on his shoulder in indication to him.

"Ooooh, so this is Charlie" Sun noted playfully, looking him over. "You've been talking about me?" Charlie questioned, turning to Claire with a proud, but embarrassed grin. Something only Charlie could pull off. "Of course, what am I supposed to do at work?" Claire replied sarcastically.

"How about.. work?" Charlie answered, teasingly. Sun continued to smile as the two of them flirted, until she hear Jin call her name and quickly walked over. "Dose he speak English?" Charlie questioned softly, watching as the man scolded his wife Korean. "Barely" Claire replied bluntly.

"Dose he always yell at her like that?" Charlie asked, continuing to watch the scene before him. "Not always" Claire answered, watching the two as well. They looked familiar. As if he'd seen it before. Not just the two of them, but the argument its self. He didn't know how, bet he felt as though he could understand them. Their situation, their lives. As if he knew them.

Along with a roar of thunder, the door crashed open, startling everyone in the room. Jack was the first to appear, soaked and muddy and carrying a young man in his arms. The Asian couple looked on in confusion, but quickly cleared the way. Jack carried him over to a both and laid him on top of the table. Moments later, Kate rushed in, a man's arm was around her shoulder. He was bloody and limping, she was helping him walk.

Claire covered her mouth, unable to believe what she was seeing. Kate moved the man over to the a chair by a single table and helped him sit down. She then carefully leaned his head back and held a rag over his left eye. "How is he?" Jack called, already beginning to help the man he'd carried in. "He's bleeding a lot" Kate explained, doing her best to cover the wound.

Jack said nothing, turning back to the man on the table as he began to shake. Charlie watched with a blank expression. He didn't know what to say. He felt Claire's hand slip out of his, but when it finally registered in his mind, she had already left. He looked behind him, watching the bath room door swing shut behind her. His first thought was to go fallow her, but as he started to move back he felt something grab hold of his sleeve.

He looked down to see the man who was sitting at the table, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt and looking up at him with the one eye that wasn't being covered with a torn piece of cloth from someone's shirt. "Its all coming together" The man explained, his hand trembling slightly. Charlie's eyes widened in confusion.

The door burst open once again, and two more people rushed in. One was a tall Arabic man with curly, dark hair. Beside him, with her arm around his shoulder to help her walk, was a tall and skinny blonde, who he recognized right away as Shannon. She glanced up at Charlie and her jaw dropped in confusion, as did his own. She tried to talk, but couldn't get the words out. She was instantly distracted by the sight of her brother on the table.

"Is he OK?" She demanded, removing her arm from the Arabic man's shoulder and limping a foot or so over to the both where they had laid him. "I'm doing the best I can" Jack explained breathlessly, trying his best to stop her brother from bleeding. Shannon leaned over the side of the both, tears streaked her eyes as she watched Jack rip open what was left of the cloth on Boone's shirt, looking through all the blood for a wound big enough to make it.

"Boone, can you hear me?" Shannon questioned softly, her voice strained from crying. Boone turned his head to look at her, and made a sound that was barely audible, but it wasn't enough to speak. Charlie felt the bald man beside him tug at his sleeve again, and turned his attention away from the horrific seen.

"You remember, don't you Charlie?" The man questioned, a smile across his face. "How do you know my name?" Charlie questioned, his voice trembling. He knew the man from somewhere. The face was clear in his mind. He just couldn't place where.  
"Think Charlie. Close your eyes, try to remember" The man instructed, keeping the only eye he could see out of fixed on him. Charlie was skeptic at first, but after a moment, he obeyed and closed his eyes. The images raced before him. Quick flashes, memories.

_"You miss, it don't you?"  
_

_"I'll give you three chances"  
_

_" Just so we're clear, this is one"  
_

_"I'm giving you a choice_"

His eyes blinked open slowly, feeling as if he'd just been hit by a great weight that almost knocked him off his feet. He stumbled backwards, causing Lock's hand to slip away from its station on his arm. Charlie stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to say. "She knows, Charlie. She remembers every thing, just like you" Locke explained, holding the cloth to his head as he turned in his chair.

"What?" Charlie questioned, his voice lowering in a demanding manor. He didn't understand what the man was trying to tell him. "Claire remembers you, Charlie. From the crash. She knows. She's had the vision's just the same as you" Locke explained, the grin on his face widening to an insane level.

None of it made since. After a moment, Charlie broke the gaze, turning his eyes away from the craze bald man to Claire who had just emerged from the bath room and stood in the small hall way with a look of shock on her face.

Her eyes meet his, and right away he could tell. "Its true" He confirmed, his voice shaking. Claire nodded, unable to speak. Tears streaked her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. They were all they. Every single one of them. Except Aaron.

To be continued.

Ok, I know, this chapter was probably really confusing. I know because I'm a little confused. But as always, I'm more than happy to try and explain as long as you just leave a comment. Oh, and sorry it took so long to get up. I've been really busy with all the back to school stuff. Well, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Deja Vu

_It was dark out. The jungle around them was pitch black. The wind blew through the leaves, causing the whole wall of foliage around them to sway in the wind. They stood around the great big gray mass in the middle of the dug up ground, each and every survivor. All of them starring on in confusion as they waited for Jack, Kate and Locke to give the ok.   
Claire hugged her baby close to her, doing her best to keep him warm as another chilling wind blew past. Charlie arm was around her shoulder, protecting her as always. He glanced at her and smiled, doing his best to comfort her although he was just as scared as the rest of them. Locke appeared at the top of the hatch, catching all of their attention.  
"We've managed to get the hatch open. The path way is narrow, and the later is broken. There is only one way to tell what's inside. Jack, Kate, and I have volunteered to be the ones to do so. Danielle has supplied us with a set of four radios that we can use to communicate. Each of us will be taking one down with us, and one will remain here with Sayid " Locke began, his voice booming over the crowd, witch was completely silent.  
Charlie tightened his arm around Claire, both of them cringing at the sound of the French women's name. "There is no doubt that going down there will be dangerous, and there is a very good chance that we won't come back" Locke continued, though he didn't seem nervous at all. If anything he seemed happy.  
"Boone, Boone listen to me" Claire insisted, leaning over him beside Shannon. Boone rolled his head to face her and tried to open his eyes as much as he could. "Boone, where is Aaron?" Claire questioned, the worry pouring over her. She waited patiently as Boone struggled to speak. "I...I don't know" He explained, his voice hoarse and quiet, barely audible.  
"How can you not know? You were supposed to be watching him!" Claire exclaimed in a panic, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Claire, calm down" Shannon insisted, determined to do anything possible to help her brother. "No, not until I know where Aaron is!" Claire insisted, the fear weighing down on her hard.  
"I need both of you two to move, now" Jack instructed, moving around to their side of the booth. The girls moved back obediently, giving the doctor room to do his work. Shannon moved around to the front of the table, keeping her eyes on her brother. Claire walked away, unable to look at him any longer. It was to much to face. He was literally covered in blood. The thought of him surviving was very unlikely. And on top of all this, her baby was missing. It was all to much.  
She felt Charlie's arms fold around her, doing his best to comfort her though the effort seemed hopeless. Breaking down, Claire buried her face into his shirt and let the tears roll down. _

_"They've been down there for half an hour" Claire noted, her expression blank as she sat on a rather large rock, gently rocking Aaron, who laid on her lap. "Well, it shouldn't be much longer then" Charlie replied optimistically, keeping a smile as he kept his arm around her. Claire didn't say anything.  
Locke, Jack, and Kate had disappeared into the hatch a half an hour ago. At first it seemed fine, they described what they were seeing, witch was mostly just the tunnel continuing, but about ten minutes ago they stopped talking. The whole island was beginning to worry. "What if they don't come back, Charlie?" Claire questioned after a moment, turning to him in a look of worry.  
"They will" Charlie assured, looking her straight in the eye. He seemed so sure, Claire couldn't help but believe him. She nodded, as if she agreed, though she was still unsure. She looked down at Aaron, who had been starring up at her the whole time. His big blue eyes wide and curious. He had no idea what was going on. But then again, neither did the rest of them.   
Then, out of no where came a crackling sound, like static on a radio. It caught all of their attention immediately. It was coming from the radio in Sayid's hand. "Sayid?" a voice questioned, distorted slightly by all the static. "Kate, is that you?" He questioned, rising to his feet as he held the radio to his ear. "Where are you?" He continued, unable to hear nothing but the loud scratchy sounds.  
"I don't know. We reached the bottom. It looks empty" Kate explained, fear trembling in her voice as it broke and screeched through the speaker. "Ok, just keep moving. Tell me what you see" Sayid instructed, keeping calm as he gradually moved to the center of the circle witch the castaways had formed.  
For a moment it was silent on the other end, nothing but static. Every one listened closely, trying to locate some sign of life beneath the harsh, crackling machine. "Kate, can you hear me?" Sayid questioned, growing worried with the silence.  
"What the hell is that?" They heard a different voice mutter, so soft they could barely hear. "Jack, is that you?" Sayid continued, trying to get their attention. But all they heard was a low, and gentle laugh through the crackling static.  
"Kate? Are you there?" Sayid questioned, trying to grab their attention. "I'm here" Kate explained, her voice relatively blank. Sayid nodded, slightly relieve. "Ok. Tell me what you see" He instructed, remained very calm. The castaways listened closely, desperately awaiting her response. For a moment it was silent. They could hear the crackling of their breath breaking trough the speaker, but that was all.  
"What do you see?" Sayid repeated, not sure if they had heard him before. Then, Locke's voice came through loud and clear, with just a hint of a laugh as he answered the question. "Fate" _

The sound startled them all. They turned to see a radio sitting on the counter, where the loud crackling was coming from. "Has that thing been on the whole time?" The Arabic man questioned, looking over at it in confusion. "No" Kate replied from her station opposite of Jack, doing her best to assist in his makeshift operation.

The static hissed through the room, growing louder, as if it were trying to grab their attention. The room fell silent, all of them focussed on the little black boom box that sat before them. Then, a shock to them all, a voice came through. One soft, and indistinguishable. It spoke one simple word before fading back into static. "Four". Plain and clear. The group looked on in shock.

"What the hell?" Sawyer spoke up, rising from his seat on one of the tables in confusion. "Shhh" Kate instructed, shooting him an aggravated look. He went silent, as well as the rest of them. Waiting for the static to speak once again. "Eight" the voice continued in a gentle monotone. A whisper that was neither male of female.

"Oh god" Hurly muttered, eyes wide with terror as he listened to the radio relay its eerie message. Every one was watching. Even Boone. All awaiting the next sound as if it had put them into a trance. "Fifteen" The voice murmured over the crackling static, putting poor Hurly on edge.  
"This can't be happening" He muttered, terrified by what he was hearing. "No, no, this can't be happening" He repeated, fear rushing through him. "Shhh" Locke insisted, keeping his eyes glued to the little black stereo.  
_"Sixteen"  
"What, is this some kind of joke?" Sawyer questioned, the first to stand up in the group. "Shh" Sayid instructed, trying to hear through all the static. Sawyer ignored him and snatched the radio out of his hand. "Come on, Kate. This ain't funny" Sawyer explained in annoyance, receiving nothing but static in reply.   
_

_"We have to pull them back" Sayid explained, making his way up to the top of the hatch. Those who had gone down had tied rope around their waist so that if they came upon some kind of danger, they would be pulled back. A few more men followed him and they carefully began pulling on the rope, leaving the radio in Sawyer's hand.  
_

_"twenty three"  
_

_"Uh, Guys, what am I supposed to do with this?" Sawyer questioned, calling up to the men on top of the hatch. "Just hold it" Sayid instructed, keeping his concentration on the rope as him and the others continued to pull. _  
"Fourty two" 

The room went black. The lights hand disappeared once again, finally captivating their attention on something other than the eerie stereo. "Oh, god. Boone" Shannon cried, quickly moving to his side. "Stay with us" Jack instructed, hearing a breathless gasp escape his lips. Shannon felt around until she found his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Why is he shaking?" She questioned, her voice quivering with fear. "He's going into shock" Jack explained in a cold medical tone. "Well do something!" Shannon insisted, determined to save her brother. "I can't see!" Jack replied in aggravation. "Here" Kate offered, pulling Sawyer's lighter from her pocket and holding it over the table where Boone laid, convulsing.

"That doesn't help much" Jack explained with a sigh. "Look around. See if you can find some flash lights" Kate instated to the other's, continuing to hold the only source of light over the table. "Hold on, Boone. Please hold on" Shannon's voice creaked as she held his hand tight, tears rolling down her cheeks. At that moment, it started up again.  
_"Four"   
"How long is that damn rope, any ways?" Sawyer questioned, gazing up at the top of the hatch as the radio continued to crackle in his hand. It seemed as though they'd been pulling that rope forever. "It they're almost out" Sayid called back, continued to tug at the heavy rope along with the others. _

_"Eight"   
_

_"Well hurry up, this things starting to freak me out" Sawyer replied in annoyance, pacing back and forth with the radio in hand. The rest of the group remained silent, all starring up at the men on top of the hatch, awaiting to see their friends emerge from the top.  
_

_"Fiffteen"   
Aaron began to fuss. His little cries breaking the silence as the rose trough his little lungs. "Shh" Claire cooed, holding him closer to her and doing her best to calm him. He was scared, just like the rest of them. Probably more so. Somehow, he knew what was coming, and he wasn't the only one.  
_

_"Sixteen"   
_

_Across from them, on the opposite side of the circle, Vincent began to bark. The sound boomed through the silence repeatedly, startling those around him. Walt tried his best to calm him as Claire did with Aaron, but it was no use. The two continued loudly, warning them all of what was coming.  
_

_"Twentythree"   
_

_"Oh God" Sayid gasped, his voice floating from the top of the hatch, catching their attention. "What?" Sawyer questioned, growing more and more aggravated with the whole thing. The rest of the group watched as well, waiting for his response. For a moment Sayid said nothing, he simply held up the end of the rope where the loop that had been tied around their waist remained. "They're gone." _

"Forty-two" 

"Come on, Boone. Stay with us" Jack instructed, doing his best to keep him conscious. Boone's head rolled from side to side, his eyes barely open as he tried to speak. "Please" He muttered, his voice raw and hoarse. "Shh, Don't try to speak" Jack instructed, holding his other hand. Shannon gripped the other, holding onto it with both hands as tears poured down her eyes.

"Please, let me go" Boone whispered, his words barely audible. His eyes were on Shannon. She looked away. "No, don't listen to him" She instead, turning to Jack demandingly. "Shan-" Boone murmured, trying once again to speak. "Don't listen to him. You have to save him!" She repeated desperately, her voice cracking through the tears that poured down her cheeks.

Thunder cracked outside. "There's nothing I can do" Jack explained, his voice shaking with regret. "No, you have to do something" Shannon demanded, refusing to let go. Jack looked back at her apologetically, knowing there was nothing he could do to save him. "No!" Shannon cried, the emotion waving over her.

"Shan?" Boone whispered, trying to get her attention. She turned to him slowly, meeting eyes with him. "I love you" he whispered, looking her straight in the eye. "I know" Shannon nodded, tears rushing down her cheeks. And with that, he was gone. Shannon continued to hold his hand as she lowered herself into the seat of the both, looking over his lifeless expression.

Charlie watched with a blank expression, keeping his arm around Claire. After a moment, he felt her move, carefully removing herself from beneath his arm and walking over to the bald man who sat in a chair a few feet away. "What's happening?" She questioned, kneeling down before him. Her back was to the only light in the room, witch was the lighter Kate held over the table, making it hard for her to see.

"We made a mistake, back there, in the jungle. We never should have gone down" Locke explained, his voice breaking through the silence. Strangely, no one else really seemed to notice. Except Charlie of course, who remained close by, keeping his eyes on Claire. She nodded, seeming to understand.

"Its all my fault. I thought we were getting a second chance." Locke continued, his voice a low whisper in the dark. "What's going to happen?" Claire questioned, her voice empty, emotionless. Locke shook his head. "I don't know" He replied honestly, a hint of a sigh following his voice.  
Charlie continued to watch what he could make of the two in confusion. Wondering how it all made since.

_The group remained silent, none of them knowing what to say. The hero's were gone. Disappeared into thin air. None of it made any since. What could have possibly been in that hatch that could have just made them disappear without a trace? It didn't seem possible. Then again, none of this did. They had disappeared down there, all three of them gone. And now they were supposed to go down after them.  
_

_One by one, they dropped into the little black square, each disappearing into the darkness below. It was terrifying. But what else could they do? They could either drop down and take their chances inside the hatch, or they could stay and wait for the others to find them. Neither option was very promising. But comparing the two, the hatch seemed a whole lot more safe.  
_

_The numbers continued to repeat themselves through the only radio they had left, witch laid on the ground beside the hatch. Charlie glanced down at the little black radio that laid alone one the ground, the numbers flowing out of it on a continuous loop. "four, eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two" with every step the numbers continued. Growing closer and closer to the hat.  
"Charlie?" Claire's voice creaked softly from behind him. He could barely hear her over Aaron's cries. Charlie turned back, frowning slightly at the sight of tears on her cheeks. "I'm scared" She explained, looking up at him in hopes of finding some way to cope with it all. After all, he'd helped her through so much already.  
"I know" He nodded, turning to face her completely. He moved beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, it was all he could do to comfort her. She leaned into him, wanting to stay close as she possibly can. She didn't want to go in. To disappear into that dark little whole, knowing very well she may never come back out. But what choice did they have?  
They moved closer. Only two people stood between them and the opening of the hatch. Claire glanced up at Charlie, her big blue eyes wide with fear. He smiled slightly, doing his best to comfort her. "Were going to be fine, Claire" He assured, looking her straight in the eye. "Every thing will be fine, I promise" He added, insistently, lifting his hand to the side of her cheek.  
Claire nodded, and leaned into his arms, letting them wrap around her as tight as they possibly could. After a moment, knowing very well it was their turn, she looked up at him, afraid that it may be the last time she ever saw his face. "I love you, Claire" He explained, looking deep into her eyes.  
"I know" She nodded, trying her best to keep from crying. "I love you, too" She explained, and leaned up to kiss him. It was the first time she'd ever done so, and now it may be the last. the thought was to much to bare. Their lips broke after a moment, and it was time to face her fears. "I'll be right behind you" Charlie assured, kissing her once more before he let his arms drop from around her. Claire nodded, and turned to face the opening of the hatch.  
"Four, Eight, fifteen, sixteen, twenty-three, forty-two" _

Charlie eyes opened once again, the lights were now flashing franticly. Blinking on and off at all different levels, making almost a strobe light effect. "Claire" Charlie spoke up, garbing her attention. She turned to face him. "I think...I think I know what's happening" He explained, his voice shaking slightly. Claire stared back at him, slightly confused, but said nothing.

"I think this is our chance to change every thing" He explained, knowing very well he wasn't making any since. "I don't understand" Claire replied, giving him a confused look. "Locke, you said we made a mistake going down the hatch, right?" Charlie questioned, turning to the bald man, who nodded in reply. "And that's how we all got to where we are now, right?" Charlie questioned, trying to make things clear. Locke nodded again.

"The reason all of this is happening is because the hatch was never meant to be opened. We were supposed to stay on the island." Charlie explained. The room was silent for a moment. "You mean, we're supposed to go back?" Claire questioned, not quite understanding what he was trying to say. Charlie nodded.

"How?" Shannon spoke up, catching them all by surprise. "How can we go back?" She asked, her voice trembling. "I don't know" Charlie answered honestly, wishing he could say differently. The thunder boomed outside and lightning flashed outside the window. "We don't have to do anything" Locke explained, speaking up over the still-crackling static.

"All we have to do is stay right here" He explained. Right as his sentence ended, thunder boomed again. The glass windows shook in the wind. The lights flashed of and on franticly, accompanied by blinding flashes of lighting. Claire moved to where Charlie stood, pulling her arms around him. " Charlie, I'm scared" She explained, burying her head in his chest. She didn't want to see what happened next.

"Its ok" He assured, laying his chin on top of her head as he held his arms around her, tight as he possibly could. "Every things going to be fine" He explained comforting, closing his eyes as well. he felt her grip the back of his shirt. Knowing what ever it was, it was getting closer. Lightning flashed. Thunder cracked. The wind howled past, and they heard the sound of shattering glass as the windows broke. Then it all fell silent, except for the sound of the radio, repeating its dreaded numbers.

"Four... Eight... Fifteen... Sixteen... twenty-three... forty-two"

Charlie opened his eyes to see nothing but sand before him. Slowly, he lifted his head of the ground of the beach, sitting up in confusion. He looked around the slightly darkened beach where the rain poured down gently around him and all the survivors around him. All of them smiling, hugging, kissing, laughing, running through the rain happily as though they weren't on a beach that was covered in plain wreckage.

Kate had her arms around Jack, a smile on her face although tears streaked her eyes. He was smiling as well. After a moment, she moved away from him and turned to hug Sawyer as well. He looked surprised at first, then a smile slowly crossed his face. Walt sat in the sand, hugging Vincent, who was panting happily. Michele stood beside them, looking down with a smile.

Jin and Sun were off some distance, holding each other and kissing passionately. Shannon had her arms around Boone, tears streaking her eyes as she hugged him and laughed at the same time. Boone seemed to have been crying as well. Not a scratch was on him. Sayid stood close by, watching with a smile. Hurly sat alone in the sand, laughing like a mad man and cheering at the top of his lungs.

At first, he thought he was dreaming. Then out of no where, he heard a baby cry. He turned around, looking over his shoulder, and saw Claire in the distance, holding Aaron in her arms. Slowly, he pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to her. A smile crossed her face as she saw him coming, looking up from the baby in her arms.

He pulled his arms around her waist, keeping enough space so that Aaron was in no way smothered. He looked down at the baby who smiled back up at him momentarily before looking up to meet eyes with Claire, who couldn't stop smiling. "I love you" He whispered, so softly she could barely here it.

"I know" She replied, playfully, before gently closing her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him, and it was fire works all over again. They both had spent so many nights dreaming of this very moment. Only now, it wasn't a dream, it was a reality. They're lips parted once again and Claire gazed up at him with a smile.

"You know, this feels very familiar" She noted playfully, her cheeks turning slightly red. "I know" He nodded in agreement, the smile growing on his face as well. "Deja vu" He explained, laughing slightly before he leaned down to kiss her once again.

The End

Well, there you have it. A nice, happy ending. I hope you all liked it. And I hope it all finaly makes since.


End file.
